


Just Another Wing-Fic

by heartspin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Protective Wade, Torture warning chp. 4 and 6, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartspin/pseuds/heartspin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title states this is just another wing-fic. </p><p>Peter has black wings. He has hidden them since he was a child, due to the shame and fear from the memory of hate crimes done against ravens-of the genocide that happened world wide in attempt to kill what was already a small group. Even the Wingless were more accepted than Ravens ever were. </p><p>So when it comes to Peter having to show his wings, things get a little crazy.</p><p>Not to mention Deadpool has been trying to court him for WEEKS. And Wade always makes things more difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birds of a Feather. . . .Get Webbed Together?

Just A Random Wingfic

 

Chapter 1  
Birds of a Feather. . .Get Webbed Together?

 

 

"TOOOOO THE WIIIINDOOOOOW! TOOOO THE WAAAALLL!" Spider-Man cringed at Deadpools less than on key attempt at singing as the man threw another baddie into said wall, effectively knocking the poor robber out. He quickly webbed him there before flipping over gracefully dodging three bullets and ending in a spin to kick the one behind him.  
"TILL THE SWEAT DROP DOWN MY B-" "Deadpool!" Peter shouted though he couldn't hide the amused tone in his voice and he mentally kicked himself at the smile stuck stupidly on his face. Because that was just so Wade. Another punch and Deadpool paused before suddenly dancing side to side, "MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!"

  
And this time Spider-Man didn't hold back his laugh as he webbed the last baddie up. He didn't even berate himself for calling him Wade in his head rather than Deadpool. This was becoming a more accepted title to the merc as of late.

  
"Your 90's/2000's kick is going to kill me Pool," he crossed his arms as the others as the other came up with his "I KNOW YOU WANT IT"  
Webbing the other he jerked him forward laughing, planning on swinging him to the other side of the roof in their strange unspoken way of saying" you go get food meet you at the normal place."

  
Unfortunately Peter hadn't expected Wades wings to fling out as he was doing it, causing the other to twist around, the webbing to be caught on a wing and pulling him forward on top of the vigilante, sticky spider web now holding their chests and one wing together.

  
They were mere inches apart. Wade wasn't singing anymore. Peter wasn't laughing. He could see the red clad anti-heros opposite wing ruffle and he knew he wanted to present-again! But Peter had told him no more-especially during fights or around baddies.

  
And Peter couldn't figure out why he kept doing it. It wasn't like he was going to respond. It wasn't like he was going to take that type of rejection.  
Though laying on his back, Wades large muscled body on top of his own Peter felt his resolve crumble just a bit. Leaning his head into Wades neck, and inhaling deeply as the other shuddered Peter sighed at the purely Alpha scent on the other. Some very small and sad part of him-he fondly called that part of him his bitch omega side- really wanted to just let Wade ravish him. To mate with him.

  
And god that was most assuredly NOT a gun in Wades pocket.

  
Pushing the other over he made quick work of his webs and climbing off him, his arousal sharp in the air along with Deadpools own.

  
"Pizza," was all he could say before he swung off before he did something stupid.

  
Like show his ugly, shameful black wings.

  
\-------  
Peter flipped over from where he had been climbing the wall of the building to hand stand on the edge of the roof giving his back a good stretch.

  
"Didn't know we signed up for dinner AND a show," a voice chuckled from behind before giving off an unmanly squeal and Peter-currently clad in his Spider-Man outfit- watched Deadpool spin and hug himself continuing in a high pitched voice," now give us a twirl! How 'bout you come hang off good ol Daddy-Pool and use us as a stripper pole baby-boy."

  
Spiderman rolled his eyes and flipped onto the roof and crossed his arms.

  
"I'm hardly a baby Deadpool," he chuckled," and you are definitely not thin enough to be a pole of any sort."

  
Being a baby may have been the case when Peter was a newbie hero, but now he was a full fledged Avenger, hell he was even turning 24, and a working college student. There was nothing baby about him.

  
And taking a moment to appreciate the flaunting 6ft winged man clad in skin tight red and black spandex Peter doubted Deadpool was ever anything resembling a pole since hitting maturity.

  
Course the mercenary seemed to have the uncanny ability to read his mind, or just naturally think in an overly sexuilized manner-actually Peter was pretty sure that is what it truly was- when he spread out his wings-presenting them on top of the roof where anyone could see the display the bastard- letting the golden brown and red splashed appendages stretch proudly.

  
"You're right arachnid boy, this sexy bod is anything BUT like a pole," he flexed his arms and wings a grin obvious through the tight mask," heeehee. Butt."  
"You are the child if either one of us is," Spiderman walked over passed the other as he put his wings away going to where a few pizza boxes lay. It was Friday. Peters choice for dinner day. It had become a thing over the past few months of their meetings and Peter finally tiring of JUST Mexican every night they hung out. And ever since Deadpool had decided he liked Spiderman and Peter had slowly warmed up to the merc with a mouth, it had become a frequent event so long as Deadpool wasn't out due to a job.

  
Deadpool probably isn't listening because he's already prattling on about something else-who was Andrew Garfield?- but Peter doesn't mind. He is used to Deadpool redirecting the conversation from tense situations. Like Peter not responding to his wings flaunting in a total alpha male presentation. It was times like these that Peter wished his wings were anything but black. Because his natural omega response would have been to return the gesture. But between suppressants and the fear of loosing probably the only friend he still had-Gwen was dead, Harry was crazy from the symbiote and the avengers were more like a strange sort of extended family to be considered actual friends- he could never bring himself to show the other he was a raven. A disgrace. Dirty.

  
"And how about those Turtle ninjas. Fuckin' ninja's here in New York! Have ya gotten to meet them yet Spidey? No? Too bad- fuckin' funny little green men. Heh kinda like aliens. I like Raph, my kinda guy. Don't know why he sounds like he's from Brooklyn though. Too bad they weren't around back in those Kingpin days you had to deal with huh."

  
Wade joined him shortly after plopping down close, it would have been annoying a few months ago but Peter now found his heart stutter in his chest at the brush of the others hand as he causally swiped a slice of pizza talking about beer brewed in a Brooklyn brewery- "and if that isn't a lot of B's in a sentence Spidey I don't know what is!"  
But despite his heart pounding at the slightest touches, his rather steamy dreams that had become rather frequent, he never responded in kind. He knew it hurt Wade, shit that was the last thing he wanted to do after actually befriending the Merc.. But the red clad anti-hero turned Hero. . .ish. . . didn't need to know his secret. Not even the avengers knew. He kept it well hidden.

  
Thinking about his black wings, his tainted secret, left a bad taste in his mouth.

  
He forced the rest of the slice in his mouth and chewed it mechanically. As a poor starving college student he wasn't one to turn down free food.  
"Fuckin' aliens man," and Peter wasn't sure how the conversation had changed to aliens but he didn't question it-that was just so Wade. Going from Brooklyn beer to aliens in 3 seconds flat was perfectly normal," we haven't had a good invasion in a looong while spidey. And I missed that last time in N.Y-was in fuckin' China killing some old ass bitches. But the pay was good - but aliens!"

  
"Next time Aliens come to N.Y I will be sure to drop the memo before even stepping foot into the fight," Peter smirked as Deadpool dramatically put a hand to his heart.

  
"Oh marry me now Spidey!"

  
He rolled his mask back down, the one slice having settled wrong since the thought of his wings came up and he did NOT want to loose his dinner in front of Wade.

 

  
They sat, Wade was now talking about the romantics behind sunsets and Peter was content in just listening-most days they would banter back and forth but today his mind was filled with wings that would always be black, what ifs, and possibilities of all sorts. It wasn't as if Wade was the first one to ever present their wings to him. He had just been the only one to do it multiple times.

  
And it was Wade. Maybe he wouldn't hate him for it. After all, Wade was very lonely at the best of times. It was messed up to think about but Wade may very well outlive everyone he knew. And Peter was certain he was the last living Raven. If there were others they hid it just as well.

  
The first time Wade presented it had been only two weeks before. Wade had invited him over and had done it on the fly-pun not intended. To say Peter almost had a heart attack would have been putting it lightly. Thankfully it hadn't done any terrible damage to their friendship-that was when Peter really realized how much he COULDNT loose Wade. They played it off as if nothing happened, and when it happened again, after a short lecture of 'not to be presenting out in the open like that again' they went along with their every day superhero living.

Peter didn't even ponder on how he had said not to "present in public" any longer instead of not to "present at all". He pretended it wasn't that growing part of him that wanted to be with Wade coming out more.

  
"Why don't you?"

  
Peter jumped back into the conversation at the serious tone and at how close Wade had suddenly gotten.

  
"W-what?" his shoulders were tense, bounded wings ruffling underneath his skin. It was rare when he let them out. And it was always done with lights off shades drawn. Even he didn't like to see the ugliness of his own feathers. He hadn't actually seen his wings since he was a child. Since his parents-  
"Peter," he flinched at the seriousness in Deadpools voice. It was a reoccurring thing-these days- the more the merc hung with Peter and worked for the avengers. He had told Wade his name as a sort of compromise for not responding to his presentation. Because Wade truly was important to him," I never see your wings. No one has-I've asked."

  
And there it was-was he sure the merc couldn't read minds?

  
"I-its not that big of a deal-" who was he kidding? It wasn't as if they were in the 1800's and showing your wings was as indecent as an ankle or ungloved hand. It kinda was a big deal.

  
"Come on spidey," frowned the red clad mercenary," I know you have wings. I can tell-you don't display wingless tendencies. I just. . . can I just look?"

  
"You haven't even seen my face," he didn't mean to snap-but this was a raw subject. Especially being asked if he was wingless-it wasn't a first either. And memories he would rather not come to mind of almost becoming wingless-because really he couldn't blame people for wanting to punish him for brandishing about BLACK wings even at such a young age-so he snapped.

  
Apologetically he shrugged folding his arms as he looked onto the inky sky and lights of the city.

  
"I haven't even seen your face," he says, because he is an asshole and 'knows' it is a touchy subject for the merc.

  
Wade is silent for a moment before turning from the other tense.

  
"I have a job, so I'm going to be going outta town tomorrow," the merc finally says and Peters heart hurts. He doesn't want to admit maybe if the mouthy killer would have shown him his face then he would have done in turn with his wings-maybe!- and he doesn't want to think that perhaps Wade is mostly talk-that he does present and do actually MATING acts with others frequently just to mess with them. Or to get some.

  
But Peter forces all these dark thoughts from his mind. He 'knew' Wade. It had taken almost a year for him to start hanging with the guy, and almost another year after that for him to grow an actual crush on him.

  
And he was ruining it.

  
"Oh, where will you be going," he tried to pretend his voice didn't sound strained. didn't sound weak. He hated being an omega. Even on suppressants he still felt hurt to someone who smelled and felt like a potential mate. Especially one who presented now a total of 4 times. Somewhere deep down Peter feared the older man would tire of him.

  
"Just Chicago. It'll be a quickie," Deadpool was back and smiling, he winked nudging Peter and the other laughed punching his shoulder lightly.  
"Gross."

  
"By gross I know you mean delicious deadpool sexy times went through your head."

  
"No way."

  
Deadpool grinned-Peter had been told he was always a bad liar-how the hell did he get away with being Spider-man? But thankfully didn't call him out. He didn't need to. Was this going to be their thing now?

  
The merc shoved another slice of pizza in his mouth seemingly swallowing it all up without chewing before jumping up in a twirl," Why my my my look at the time. I believe it is time for a certain little arachnid baby to go to bed."

  
Mentally Peter agreed. His eyes burned from being open so long and his body ached form patrol. Standing up he went to turn and wave Deadpool a later, all cool and superhero like he was always trying to be, when Wades large arms interlaced him and he was pushed against a broad chest.  
His breath stuttered and he gripped Wades writs in his hands as the other buried his nose into the crook of his neck.

  
"Spidey," his voice was suddenly very low, possessive," Please show us."

  
"You're face Wade." he tried to sound mean, but he was far too focused on breathing. An alpha, especially such a strong and solid and just so everywhere around him, was hard to deny. The suppressants helped. But even so. . .

  
"Why are you avoiding this?" the others nose brushed up against the back of his ear and Peter bit his lip to hold in a groan," You like me. I like you. What is the hold up."

  
Breathing deeply Peter turned around in Wades arms and gently pushed back-the other allowed the space not that Peter couldn't force his way out of the embrace.

  
"Why don't you ever show your face Wade?" Because if Deadpool really wanted to do this-he was going to have to do it as fucking Wade Wilson. And Peter knew he would never do that.

  
There was a tense silence between the two before the Mercenary was stepping back to the edge of the building," Well I'll be seeing you around Spidey babe! Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone! Remember, next week we are playing the fucking SHIT outta Dokopon kigdom, and I swear imma kick yer ass at it!"

  
And then he was jumping off the side of the building with a high pitched yell of excitement as he flew off.

  
Peter tried to urge his heart to slow, telling himself it was better this way.

  
He swung off towards his aunts, he had been sleeping over at her house for a visit after all, trying to ignore the shift of his wings as he swung from building to building, their wanting to break free and turn around to join Wade in flight.

  
His curse was his to bare alone. And most likely, if Wade saw what he truly was, he would be just as disgusted as anyone else who would.

  
Peter slept restlessly that night, nightmares of 15 years ago, of hate crimes from the attempt to erase any known raven.

  
And Peter always woke up gasping, holding his back where his bound wings struggled to free themselves, to try and protect him or to run. Hands were grabbing him and there was pain before the attempted pinion happened.

  
Because the memory of his parents shame of what he was, the memory of trying to erase what he was, always surfaced when people brought up his wings. They hadn't been the only ones. Peter had learned very young and very quickly after his wings came in that he must never ever show anyone-no matter how much he loved and trusted them- for the only ones to ever stay and accept him had been his aunt and uncle.

  
Uncle Ben and aunt May didn't talk about his parents ever. Peter knew they were forever angry and couldn't forgive the couple for what they had done to their son, before leaving him one rainy night on their doorstep disgusted and embarrassed by him. He could. He didn't blame them.

  
Peter had given up trying to convince them otherwise. It was best to keep quiet on these matters.

  
He was up as the sun was just cresting over the horizon feeling as if he hadn't rested at all. Standing he allowed his stiff back to pop wings pulling on the bindings angry at their consent confinement.

  
It was Saturday. There was no school which meant there would be no homework due immediately-thank god he was not looking forward to midterms- and he had sent the pictures he had taken yesterday of Spiderman taking out some bank robbers-cliche he knew but it was a quiet night for a Friday- so he decided to check his e-mail for what surely would be Jamonsons colorful response.

  
He opened it up, not batting an eye at the e-mail titled in big black letters 'What the fuck Parker' and opened it to just see a simple 'no one wants to read about bank robbers with the Kardashian party down town. Even if Spiderman probably set it up.'

  
He sighed and rolled his eyes. Looking to his midterm paper on his desktop he clicked it open wiping a hand over his face before looking at it blankly.

A few words were type for an opening paragraph. Then deleted. A few more words. Then they were deleted as well.

Why was he trying to write this paper now? Something about being a responsible adult? What was the point of writing it now when it wasn't due for another week? His best writing had always came from last minute bull shit powered by energy drinks and coffee, with a half crazed sleep deprived brain.

  
Opting to set aside his paper in favor of some much needed swinging-what better way to get the blood pumping and the creative juices flowing then a good swing around N.Y?- he threw on his suit under a long sleeve gray shirt followed by a slightly ripped red tee, and jeans, stuffing gloves, shooters and mask into his backpack and making his way downstairs skateboard in hand.

  
May Parker was in the kitchen humming to herself pouring some granola on top of a fruit filled yogurt cup.

  
Looking up her smile turned into a disapproving frown, her greeting lost in favor of a lecture," Peter when are you going to stop riding that thing!"

  
"When I've remembered how to walk places??" he said grinning cheekily, knowing that would have been hear up coming suggestion-walking in May's mind was far much safer than anything with wheels and questionable breaks.

  
Huffing with no real heat behind her she rolled her eyes and turned in favor of her parfait,"So where you going so early on a Saturday."

  
Peter tried to ignore the subtle hope he saw in her eye, the raise of excitement in her voice. The unspoken question of 'are you meeting a special someone' was unvoiced-as always. He hadn't dated after Gwen. It felt too raw at first, then with hero duties and college he had no time for a social life.

  
"Just out to clear my head. I'm going to get nowhere with my midterm at this rate."

  
She nodded, as if far too used to the answer she was expecting and it didn't even disappoint her any longer.

  
"Well since you go home tomorrow, please be sure to make it home for dinner tonight. I'm making enchilada lagzania."

  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled throwing his camera over his neck and toeing on his shoes before going over to kiss his aunt on the cheek," I'll be home at 6"

  
"5-or I wont see you till 10."

  
"I'll try 5:30,"he said opening the door. He stifled a laugh at the,"I suppose 8 O'clock will have to do." before the door shut and he was jumping down the steps of the town-home they had called home for so long. He tried not to think of how that same door had shattered the night his uncle and him had fought.

  
Nor did he try to think of his aunts own attempts to move on in her romantic life thwarted by wing culture.

  
After all the Wingless were considered strange and were romantic outcasts due to their lack of flying and displays, and the dulled mating instincts. His uncle had loved her regardless, and it had made Peter respect and love the man even more than ever because of it.

  
Peter sometimes wondered if it would have been easier if he had been pinioned. If he easier to pinion a crow his parents most likely would have been successful.

 

Outside it was a crisp cool morning, sky clear of any clouds and the sun had just risen over the horizon so it wasn't glaringly bright. It was perfect for an early outing.

  
Tossing his board down and jumping on gracefully with movements that came as a second nature from the many years of skateboarding Peter causally went about the streets waiting until he found a place he deemed far enough from home and secluded enough to change into his Spider-Man outfit.

  
Five minutes later he was pulling into a shady alley and looking around before pulling on his mask, wiggling out of his pants and shirts throwing them into his messenger bag in favor of his mask, gloves and web shooters. Shooting to the top of the building with all his things he made note of where he was before webbing it to a corner of the building. He had learned the hard way unwebbed things generally meant stolen property. Webbed meant no one was going to mess with Spider-Mans property without the fear of a beating.

  
Sighing at the edge of the roof Peter tried his best to ignore his wings fluttering under their restraints. He didn't need them, for his need to fly was always sated by webbing around town. His wings just didn't get the memo on that.

  
Leaning forward he pushed off the building, going into a free fall and enjoying the rush of air before lazily shooting out a web to a nearby building and allowing himself to be jerked and propelled that direction, shifting his cores weight so he would glide to the left while doing so.

  
When he first started being Spider-Man, that had been more difficult and he generally ended up smacking face first into buildings. Now he looked as if he were displaying the most sensual of air dances-or so said Deadpool.

  
It was still early on a Saturday morning, so when Peter leisurely let go of his web to twirl in the air and his spidersenses went haywire he was slightly disoriented to say the least.

  
Flailing, very ungraceful for the fully grown Spider-Man, he quickly webbed over to a building missing several bullets aimed his way as they narrowly whizzed past him near silent.

  
Narrowing his eyes he quickly scurried over to the edge of the building to watch several black unmarked cars speed off in the opposite direction.  
"Well this stinks of a trap more than Hulks old pants," he muttered and tapped lightly to the nano communicating system woven into his Spider-Man uniform thanks to one Mr.Tony Stark-aint-got-no-time-for-no-tracfone bullshit. Spidey gets all the cool tech too.

  
It took a minute for him to answer, so Peter quickly began to web after the SUV's(how cliche)

  
"Whats up web-head,"A gravely voice finally answered . Oh. Right. Saturday morning. And Tony Stark. Those were two big no-no's for calling at-what was it 10am?

  
"Heeey tin head," He greeted far too cheerfully as he webbed himself after the unmarked cars," I just HATE interrupting your beauty rest, ya know it does your complexion good to get a full nights sleep-"

  
"Spider-Man,"good thing this was Iron Man and not the Hulk. Or there would be a lot of smashing by now.

  
Swinging sharply around another corner, not missing the fact that these cars were racing to a more desolate part of town, the buildings squeezing closer together, paint chipping and windows boarded. Far from the avengers tower,"Right right sorry your highness,"he snaked rolling his eyes as he pulled himself through the air volting higher so as to save web-he should have worn the new suit with the gliders.

  
Hearing the growl at the other end he quickly followed up with," Its hero business. Just thought I would let you know; there seems be some pretty shady fellas in some dark spoooooopy cars. All unmarked and uninviting. Like they want to steal children or something."

  
"Oh no," Tony grumbled deadpanned on the other end," don't take my Spider-baby. For who else should wake me up at-" Peter assumed he pulled the phone away to shout some colorful curses when seeing the time," what the hell Web head! I went to sleep less than 2 hours ago."

  
"Oh but daddy they offered me candy and everything! Even said there was a puppy all the way on the other side of town!" he said in the most annoying voice possible. He grinned imagining Tony pulling away from the speaker, probably still half drunk and working on a developing hangover.

  
A groan," I'll notify Cap. Daddy's not fit to fly At the moment but keep me updated."

  
"Aw Tinman I didn't know you cared," laughed Peter lightly taking note as the SUVs slowed," looks like I'm about to go to my first party. Uncle Cap will have to chaperoned."

  
"I'm not doing this right now." and Tony hung up and Peter had to hold back a chuckle.

  
The cars begun to pull into a junk yard and there were tall buildings around this run down area so peter eventually had to throw a tracker on one and began to run and swing he could to keep up. And to think he had just left for a short patrol to get away from a paper!

  
He would have spent more time pondering but his spidey sense began to give a dull buzz in the back of his head, and it was hard to focus on anything when it did that.

  
Slowing he stopped his jog to a walk, carefully stepping through the trash yard ears straining to catch a sound.

  
He made it to where his tracker read they were after rounding a pile of old refrigerators stacked on top of one another like some sad broken children Lego set. One of the shiny black SUV's sat in the middle of a clearing looking very out of place among the trash.

  
He didn't go straight to the car, no he was sure they were surrounding the area as he crept closer. His spider sense had picked up since arriving but it was a dull buzz in the back of his head coming from all sides.

  
Creeping around some piles of garbage, looking around his peripheral he lost sight of the car for only a minute. But when he saw it again he stuttered to a halt.

  
"Well Spider-Man I am pleased to see you responded to our invite,"Norman Osborn stood in his business suit and Peter froze at the glint in his eye. This wasn't Norman he was speaking to-this was Green Goblin. He had seen that look to many times in another face.

  
Stepping forward lightly he took note of where there were many hired help surrounding him, guns pointed his way with obviously no intent to shoot by the way his spider senses hadn't kicked up a notch.

  
"Hey here Goobely," Peter stepped forward hands out and body relaxed despite his senses on high and ready to fight," Lookin' a little pale there aren't we?"  
Normans smile twitched a bit, and he fingered something in his pocket-was it his serum?- before he smiled again, a twisted dark smile,"I am so glad to be able to have this chat with you. We all are in fact."

  
Of course, like every cliche villain get together, Doc Oct and Lizard came from around a pile of garbage to his left and right making sure he was now triangulated between the three.

  
"So whats the occasion," he quipped folding his arms glancing around to the three," its not my birthday."

  
Otto-always so good at talking and giving away what he was doing for he could sing odes to himself on a daily basis about his evil doing plans- of course spoke up first," We finally know why you were able to become Spider-Man little boy. And when we get you in MY lab, we will be able to prove MY theories to be truth."

  
"A bit of a glory hog isn't he," Peter shrugged to the other two, noting the slightly more twisted look on Normans face and Lizards crouched form. The hired guns were suddenly very stiff, and his Spidersesns were picking up. They were not up for monologing today, which was sad because that was the vigilantes favorite part about kicking their butts.

  
It happened all at once. Lizard swept forward lashing out with his tail that Spider-Man flipped over to dodge, while Doc Oct had swung a clawed arm above that and Peter narrowly missed it by awkwardly bending himself backwards in mid air.

  
Guns started going off with near silent release and Peter had only a moment to wonder why they would put silencers on their guns, until he dodged one of the bullets.

  
They were some type of darts.

  
"Trying to incapacitate me then?" he quickly webbed some of the old refrigerators his way, using one to fling at some of the guns while swinging the other around him hitting Lizard and sending him flying into a stack of cars," nothing screams 'date rape' at prom more than a gang joining your boyfriend trying to knock you out!"

  
Quickly he took out several of the guns, knocking heads together and webbing body parts to cars or the ground. There was a mischievous grin on his face at one mans particularly loud curse when he webbed his crouch painfully to the washer behind him.

  
His Spidersense shot up his spine and he twisted around to see Otto's claw shooting right at his chest while several others were coming from his sides and above.

  
He was able to skirt past and bend around four of the claws but the last two grabbed him suddenly, and before he could do anything the rest joined incapacitating him.

  
"Well well well," Norman was now walking towards them his voice a bit more Goblin and his eyes holding a crazed look,"looks like we caught a little spider in our trap."

  
Peter struggled against the claws, hearing a satisfying groan for his attempts as the metal attempted to keep shape, but then his head was roughly grabbed and being jerked back to look at lizards less than pleased face.

  
"Oh I guess the foreplay with the fridge really wasn't your thing," he forced out, though talking was very difficult when you were sure your head was about to pop off like a dandelion," though I'm not into the whole bondage thing. I was just trying to give you the hint you should have brought snacks."

  
Norman was now there at the side of his vision with Lizard and he was holding up a long needle. Peters spider senses were screaming in every fiber of his being making him more uncomfortable than before, and his wings were so taught against their restraints he was sure they would burst free.

  
"Hold him still, we only have one shot at this," and a hand was coming up gently rolling his mask up to his mouth-though politly keeping it on the rest of the way, before coming down and stroking at his neck.

  
"Sorry my hearts already-" his quip was cut short at the burning pinch of a needle being shoved into a vein in his neck and his whole body tensed a fire spreading from the needle quickly to the rest of his body.

  
The claws from both Otto and Lizard let him go and he nearly collapsed to the ground but forced himself to stay upright as he stumbled around head spinning. He could hear the villains talking but he couldn't understand what they were saying. All he could do was listen to the rush of his blood in his ears, and attempt to keep breathing as his chest tightened and mouth stayed open wide attempting to bring oxygen to his brain.

  
The last thing he remembered was something red coming and kicking Lizards approaching form away from him.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

  
When Peter jerked awake finally he felt sluggish, and nauseated. He barely rose from the bed he was in and the first thing he saw were silver wings on a broad back. The wings tensed momentarily before relaxing.

  
"You're finally awake," Hawkeye turned around and helped him sit up for even that was a struggle.

  
"Wher-" he cut off into a cough and a glass of water appeared. He hadn't even noticed Captain America. Gladly he accepted the class from the other with shaking hands and downed it before trying again," What happened."

  
He didn't need to ask where he was because -yes- he knew Stark Industries health ward just as well as any other super.

  
"You've been out for two days kid," Tony was over to his left and he looked to the brown winged man. For how simple his wings looked his personality always came up ten fold to make up for it,"Dare Devil said he came in right when they had injected you with something. Cap and I came soon after.We were worried."  
Peter felt his heart swell at that before looking to where Bruce entered closing the door gently behind him.

  
From the grim look on the calm mans face he was sure he wasn't going to like the news one little bit.

  
"Well tell it to me straight doc," he attempted a smile but he was sure it came more as a grimace. He was glad they respected him enough to only have his mask rolled up half way. He knew that his secret identity was annoying to all of them, they were all very open to who they were, but sometimes it felt like all he had.

  
Bruce glanced around to everyone before back to him," Spider-Man. This may not be permanent."

  
His heart began to pound and all he could do was focus on the curly haired man.

  
"In fact I am more than sure it is not. There was some type of bio-nano tech released into your system to . . . latch on to your spider DNA. It is currently inhibiting any of your powers from working."

  
Peter sub consciously took a bare hand and attempted to stick it flat handed on the blanket. It did't work.

  
"Your. . .hairs are still on your hands and feet," Bruce pushed on seeing the movement," and your DNA is still altered. Its just. . . .shut off for the moment it would seem. It seems as if they knew exactly what to target. I am trying to figure out how but . . .there is only one thing left to ask."

  
Peter gestured numbly and Bruce shuffled.

  
"Why haven't you shown us your wings?"  
\------------------------------------------------------


	2. Numbers are Good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know for some reason AO3 and my formatting never get along. I had to reformat this twice so it wasn't all one big block. So I apologize about the strange spacing. Thank you!

Chapter 2

 

Numbers are good. 

 

 

 

Peter sat stiff, his Spider-Man mask itchy on his face. He probably was going to break out in a HORRIBLE amount of zits. Two days in the mask? Well he couldn't complain-the team at least had the honor of not damasking him. As he always requested.

 

"Is it because they have unique markers?" He squinted a bit wondering what Banner was talking about until remembering the question. Oh. Right. Wings.

 

"Because I believe we have worked together far long enough. . . ." he trailed off.

 

Spider-man was the most secretive of all the supers, that was obvious.

 

Not for lack of trying, mind you.

It took Peter 13 times scanning and finding bugs on his person or some of the 'gifts' from Tony until the man stopped his attempts at tracking him. He groaned rubbing his brow feeling an oncoming headache. Sometimes he wondered if it would be easier to just out himself to the other heros.

 

 

But then visions of Gwen and her father, of people like Harry and Norman and Connors who were effected by his masked self. And he thought of his aunt May, so hard working and strong and loving. How could he ever let Spider-Man and Peter become one? They had become two very different people over time.

 

"It's something like that," he finally said lamely before his back straightened," Shhooooot you said I have been out for TWO days?!?!" Tony and Banner looked to each other from one side of the bed. Clint and Natasha had been having one of their weird eyebrow conversations-to be able to take part in one would be one big perk of outing Peter to the others- and had stopped at his outburst.

 

"Yes," Steve said slowly glancing to the others for a moment before raising an eyebrow to the younger super.

 

It had been painfully obvious when Spider-man first met the avengers that he idolized both Cap. and Iron-Man. And Steve had immediately warmed up to the younger and took him under his wing, in an odd way taking a fatherly role among the team of supers. Peter almost laughed aloud at the thought. Would that make Tony his mommy?

 

"I-I have to be somewhere. Like, oh, 2 days ago,"he said as he clumsily untangled himself from his sheets and stood though regretted it immediately. He felt extremely weak.

Steve quickly grabbed his arm, his white wings bristling-just to add to his perfect image he had WHITE wings to top it off which may sometimes have made Peter slightly jealous.

 

Because just as in color, white wings-or doves- and black wings-ravens- were the exact opposite. White were highly cherished and sought after, softest and most delicate of all wings and were almost always Omegas. Crow wings were not spoken of as well, though.

Peter grudgingly recalled enjoying the feel of his wings back before he was almost pinioned. But now he could't remember the texure and the only things spoke of them by the public as a whole was the fact that when attacked Ravens wings became razor sharp. Which was why the genocide had happened back when he had been a child.

 

Ravens were see and a dangerous high risk part of the population-far more likely to commit crimes than any other flock. And they weren't wrong. Back when there HAD been Ravens other than Peter, least that he knew of, they frequently were delinquents or criminals of some degree. Peter wondered absent mindlessly if it were due to societies views on them or genetic make-up.

Either way he was the first Omega Raven he had ever heard of. Which was probably why no one ever suspected of him being one.

Shaking his head clear he tuned back in to the here and now, ignoring the beauty of the white winged avenger. "Is it truly so terrible to have a 'few' trusted companions know your identity?" Hawkeye was probably still hurt that he had failed several times to follow Peter and find out his identity. It was a little competition between Tony and him that the others had the courtesy not to take part in.

 

Peter chewed his lip for a moment looking to the floor as he slowly dislodged himself from Cap," Well I have thought about it before," he said slowly," but. . ." the words were gone. How could he possibly explain everything that being who he was had led up to? He lost everyone but his aunt because of his wings and because of being Spider-Man. How could he risk her like that?

"It's okay kiddo," Steve put a calming hand on his shoulder and he relaxed-Steve was good at making others comfortable," When you're ready we will still be here."

 

Peter nodded mutely. "Mind if I steal some clothes from ya-not gonna change here or anything but I can't go out too far looking like this."

 

"Which is another reason why you should give us your secret identity in faith that we would be here to protect you," Tony grumbled grabbing a plain t-shirt and sweat pants from the closet.

Peter smiled-Tony had an odd way of showing his love. "Aw thanks mom," he said in a sickly sweet voice. Tony looked greener than Bruce when he was in a mood and his wings ruffled,"never. Refer to me as mom again." Peter grinned cheekily and caught the clothes the elder threw a his face.

Stretching really quick he walked out giving the group a small awkward wave with a,"K-so well guess I'm going now. Seeya~" and he was heading to the elevator.

While he waited for it to reach him his heart slowly fell. He was in Spider-Man uniform, but he WAS NOT Spider-Man. Spider-Man would gracefully leave out a window and web-sling or wall crawl his way out. Gently Peter put his hand on the wall and willed his hands to grab on to it as they had instinctively done for years now.

His stomach turned when nothing happened.

There was the ding of the elevator door and Peter was stepping through when suddenly a body quickly made its way into the elevator right before the doors shut.

"It is far past time," Natasha said and Peter felt himself justified as he plastered himself against the opposite wall at the icy glare she gave him.

"For me to be out? Don't worry I don't have a curfew. Full grow adult-got a job, apartment everything!"he attempted a chuckle at the end but it came out as a strained whine.

Natasha looked unimpressed. "Peter Parker you need to reveal your identity to the team. We are a team, we do not hide secrets, it doesn't lay well with the others-it doesn't lay well with me," and if his jaw could hit the floor it would.

She pushed the emergency stop on the elevator and snapped her fingers," Get changed camera boy. Now. You need a body guard without your powers, and for now I am all you have until you quite being so ridiculous. "

 

"H-how. . ."

"I have my ways."

He gaped for a minute longer before," who else-"

"I have told no one. Yet," her eyes narrowed," but given the current circumstances I may not be so kind for much longer."

He pulled off his masked, god it was nice to have the itchy thing off, and chewed his bottom lip thinking about his aunt.

Gaze softening slightly, which was the equivalent to a comforting smile in Natasha's book, the lethal woman unfolded her arms and sighed," Don't worry kid. Your aunt will be fine. Tony can house her here if need be."

He gaped openly," Can you see into my mind??!??!??"

Natasha went back into her RBF mode before responding deadpanned,"It is not difficult to read you kid. You have always made it perfectly clear you have someone to protect and you feel keeping your identity hidden would do that well. And seeing as how you see to have no one but your aunt. . . "

 

Peter flinched and she stopped there. It was worse hearing it aloud.

A hand was on his shoulder-and holy shit she was touching him without throwing him to the floor or otherwise maiming him( which he learned in the past was always accompanied with any physical contact done by the other).

"We are here for you," her wings were slightly encasing them feathers puffed out-a broody move mothers often do with their children, and Peter felt his heart melt at the sight. No one had done that to him since his mother before his wings came in.

When she had seen them she never became broody with him again. "I,"his throat constricted and he snapped his mouth shut before he did somethings stupid-like bawl his eyes out.

Smiling shakily he nodded and cleared his throat. And then she absolutely ruined the moment by grabbing his clothes and practically smothering him when shoving them in his face.

"Alright alright already!"he screeched," you ruined our moment!"

 

"There was never a moment," Natasha was always really good at cutting off any of his banter or witty remarks so he childishly grumbled,"there was a small one." before he squeeked at her icy glare and quickly agreed,"nothing happened!"

"Change. Now." "Alright already turn your butt around your still a girl," he said and blushed at her vicious smile.

She complied while murmuring ," child," and crossed her arms as he struggled out of his two piece uniform.

While he took forever squirming out of the skin tight suite, it was more difficult when there were no sticky fingers to help pull it off, she decided to drill him.

"When will you let yourself be known to the team?" He had just wiggled the top over his head with a gasp and frowned his stomach doing a flip flop.

Okay so he 'was' doing this. He was pretty sure he hadn't quite fully came to terms with what he was agreeing on doing.

"Um. . . not now."

"Soon," she said clipped,"With the way things have been going-it will have to be very soon."

"I have. . ."his heart clenched and an image of Deadpool flashed through his mind," I have someone I owe first. I have to tell hi-them my identity then were peachy. But just the team mind you-I don't want this going public"

Peter didn't miss the tensing of her shoulders.

"Deadpool," she said simply.

 

He hummed shuffling awkwardly out of his pants before bending over to grab the shirt and sweats Tony had gave him. "I don't know. . . .how advised that would be."

 

He stiffened,shirt half way on before he continued what he was doing,"...why is that?"

 

"I would think a genius such as yourself could solve that mystery. Wade simply is unhinged," she shifted her weight and he could tell she was thinking deeply-probably remembering something," He. . .I know you have said it before and we have seen how he is attempting to be a better person."

 

She turned and he quickly finished pulling up his pants with a startled yelp.

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing I haven't seen before, quit being such a girl."

 

He would have happily pointed out how SHE was a girl, but he didn't want his eyes ripped out. Or his dick smashed. Or something surely painful to happen to him physically.

 

"He would be a danger to your aunt if anyone would."

 

"No he wouldn't," Peter straightened suddenly, voice strong and firm.

He looked to her gaze unwavering from her piercing stare. "How can you be so sure?"

He bit his lip.

How?

It wasn't simply from the multiple times the crazed man had presented his wings to him. It was more than that. Peter thought of the small deeds the man did that went unnoticed by most. Helping a kid get their cat out of a tree-though Peter was able to look past the fact that Wade had cut half the thing down in his effort , it was the thought that counted- tipping hard working grunt workers well, knowing his neighbor, an elderly woman next to one of Wades many apartments but from what Peter gathered this one was his new favorite apartment. Wade helped her to church on Sundays, since the woman had trouble going ever since her husband had died.He watched over some kids, and even though Peter didn't know the full story from what he had gathered Wade had known their father before he died.

 

Peters heart twisted and did a funny little dance in sync with his stomach.

"I have seen," he licked his lips," I just see a side of him. . . a side I believe is good and can grow."

 

"He enjoys killing,"She argued.

 

Thinking a minute more he replied slowly,"Yes. . . .though he has expressed it has bored him more recently," and he wasn't about to mention that Wade had dropped a little hint that he would do his best on the small fry and just keep to maiming lightly.

Peter couldn't argue to him about jobs-Wade was a mercenary. It was what he did for a living. And even though he couldn't get behind it, he would never ask the other to change for him. Not like that-not to the extreme of never killing again or no violence. Then he just wouldn't be Wade.

 

Natasha was silent for a moment.

"You love him."

He sputtered. "What?!"

"He has presented to you-and before you complain it is difficult to ignore when he has done it out in the open for everyone to see multiple times."

Peter grumbled something about how he was going to have to be a little more solid with their ground rules.

"You never respond." Peter was silent at this, his back aching and wings feeling all the heavier. Even though Natasha knew his secret identity his wings were still something he couldn't share. Suddenly his breath caught and he looked up sharply eyes fearful.

Did she know?

 

"Your public file," she continued watching him with sharp eyes," states you have simple brown wings. No markers, nothing special. You are just a brown," people with only one mundane color didn't get a special bird to attach to.

Except for crows and doves.

"Yes." His voice was tight now and air was hard to get into his lungs.

"So. I have 'never' seen your wings. No one has-Deadpool has complained quite loudly about this. Why?" She was digging, and he wasn't happy about it.

"They are my wings. I show them when I please."

"Which is never from what I gather."

Feeling ill and his eyes burning he clenched his hands," So!? What does it matter."

"Because the only ones who do not accept flocks or are not in one are the wingless,"she stared at his tense shoulders, at where it was visibly he was restraining his wings from releasing," You do not present as a wingless. There is reason."

He looked down feeling sick. He couldn't hide forever, not when apparently whatever Otto had made targeted his wings genes.

 

"Are you a dove? It is nothing to hide. If someone tried to-to pluck you for feathers," her own ruffled as she glared to nothing in particular," we would take care of them. There is no reason to hide-we have all suspected you may be for quite some time."

 

"Why," he asked thickly and-aw crap there were those damn tears. His nose felt plugged up even.

 

She turned to him sharply at his voice and frowned. "You display dove characteristics," she said matter o factly," You are an Omega with a pleasing personality that pulls everyone in, you want to help, are caring, empathetic, do whatever you can to not harm anyone . . ."she trailed off at his weak and pathetic laugh.

 

"I need to get home," he said finally sniffing and wiping his nose on his arm. Ew.

 

Natasha stayed silent for only a moment longer before mechanically pushing the elevators button again. They were silent the rest of the way before the elevator chimed and went to a halt signaling they had arrived.

 

"I am sorry I pried so much," she said as she followed him out the door to a gloomy sky.

 

How fitting, he though grumpily.

 

Shrugging he felt like he couldn't say much to that. She was doing what she felt was necessary. But the group thinking he was a dove. Like cap. Like the one he WISHED he could be like. He was nothing like what they thought him to be.

 

And it made him sick.

 

 

 

\-----------------------PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

 

 

It had taken nearly an hour to arrive home from Stark towers but when he did the first thing had been sure to do was call his overly worried aunt and explain very vaguely he had gotten into an accident, no he wasn't in the hospital any longer, and yes if this ever happened again he would call right when he woke up and no he didn't need any soup to be brought over he was tired and going to bed and yes of course he would stay in contact and visit when feeling better.

 

Natasha had made herself comfortable on the couch and was on her phone mutely playing candy crush.

 

Ignoring her Peter went to go take a shower feeling as if he were moving through a haze. His identity was known by Natasha.

 

She knew about his aunt. Did it really make a difference to hide it still?

 

And his powers were gone. He could no longer what he had sacrificed so much for. Dates, friends, hang out time, free time most of his teenage years and young adult years all driven to being the best hero that he could be. To step up when no one else was around and make a difference. Leaning on the door he looked tiredly into the mirror.

And even so. What of his wings?

 

He felt his stomach twist painfully at the admission from the team. His team. The group of people he had worked along side to keep the world safe from danger. They honestly thought him to be something as beautiful, as perfect as a dove.

 

Peter felt his wings twitch under his skin, begging to be free. He gazed hard into the mirror.

Dare he even look himself? He jumped while in the middle of his inner turmoil at the distant chim of one of his 'hero cell' going off with a bouncy toon that Deadpool had affectionately named the 'spidey theme' with lyrics and everything.

 

After all the merc had been the one to set the ringer.

 

Throwing the door open without thinking about if he should answer it or not he threw himself to his counter where various pieces and scraps of things had been dismantled for web shooters and searched desperately for his phone. Finding it he sighed at just missing it on the last ring. Then his eyes got large at the missed calls and messages.

 

142 missed calls. 200 messages.

 

 

"Oh Wade," he sighed a smile tugging on his lips. He flipped the phone open but froze feeling eyes burning into his back.

 

"First name basis?" Peter sighed,"Does it matter?"

 

Natasha was silent for a moment and Peter felt his back straightening and tense under her stair. "As long as he doesn't hurt you," she finally said," I suppose not."

 

He spun around eyes round sputtering. He wasn't sure if he was more surprised she assumed they were already together-though that seemed to be where this was gravitating to so long as Wade could accept him- or that she so easily accepted the idea of him being with the other.

 

She shrugged," None of my business. You are a big boy. Just be careful."

 

"He wouldn't hurt me," he reaffirmed before heading to his bedroom and gently shutting the door.

 

 

Looking down he opened the messages at random from somewhere near the middle.

 

"I'm really worried about you."

 

One before that "Look I have chimichangas!" There was a photo attached.

 

Then; "Where have you been" "are you ignoring me" "I am really sorry that I presented on the roof. I am an idiot and will try not to any more.""I have a lovely bunch of co-conutz for you!""Delivery by african swollow! Hahah. Swallow. I do that ya know<3"

 

And lastly. "Spider-Man I promise I will stop presenting to you. Please don't stop being my friend because of some stupid shit I pulled" Heart twisting and stomach dropping for what must have been the thousandth time that day Peter dialed the mercs number.

 

It was picked up before the first ring was even finished.

 

"You missed Taco-Tuesday," a gruff voice on the other end accused.

 

Blinking Peter grinned weakly sliding down his door.

 

"Wade," he breathed.

 

There was a pause," Everything okay baby boy? Been tryin' to get a hold of you."

"Yes-no? Maybe? Look. . .we. . .we need to talk."

 

There was that sharp intake of breath and before Wade could say anything Peter rushed. "I want to. . . to meet. In civvies. If. . I want to you know. But I want us to know each-other and. . . we need to see each-others faces. . . then also theres. . and then that too. . .but then first we need to address other things and then there is that as well and-"

 

"Woah woah woah baby boy caaalm down," Deadpool said cutting off Peters freak out," You want to meet in civilian clothes?"

 

Holding the phone as if it were a lifeline he nodded before remembering Deadpool couldn't see him," Y-yes. I. . .I'll wear a blue hoodie. It has cap on it. I'll be on my skateboard."

 

There was silence and Peters heart stopped when realizing Wade had yet to agree to such a meeting. Just as he was going to laugh it off the other rumbled,"Red hoodie. Brown pants. You'll know my ugly mug when you see it. Don't say I didn't warn you baby boy."

 

"At. . . central park? Near the duck pond?"

 

There was a snort on the other end and ," I can be there in 10." Peter stared at the phone surprised that Deadpool could have possibly been so close to him without his knowing.

 

"R-right. 10 okay I think I can make it in 10. 10 sure. Thats a good number.Numbers are good."

 

Wade was out right laughing at him now and he groaned embarrassed,"you know what I think I just had a sudden scheduling conflict-"

 

"Nah ah baby boy were doing this. No one invites me on a date at the park to feed the ducks and backs out last minute. Not even you spider boy."

 

 

And because he's an ass the last thing he does is choke out," It's Peter. Peter Parker." before hanging up without so much as a 'by your leave'.

 

 

He, Peter Parker, had just subconsciously asked a mercenary out on a date. And he didn't have his spider powers. And was currently being baby-sat by Black Widow.

 

 

 

 

He was so screwed.

 

 

 

 

ENDCHAPTERENDCHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was so very afraid to post this. I wasn't sure how much I liked it =( Also I WAS going to write the scene at the park but decided to push it to chapter 3. Which will be a very eventful chapter-I prefered this ending over the ending in the park. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	3. And Things are About to Get as Sirius Black as Can Be.

 

He wished he were wingless.

 

Peter fidgeted on the park bench feeling his feathers bristle uncomfortably in their restraints. 

Was Wade coming even? Was he being stood up? 

 

It wouldn't have been the first time but he seriously never considered Wade to be one to ditch. 

"Figured he would come with some tacos and play it off as a joke. . . ."

Wiping sweaty palms on his jeans he tried to ignore Black Widow where she hung by the empty carasol eating cotton candy with a deadpanned face glaring off into the distance. If it hadn't been for the chilly weather and the coming rain Peter would have been sure that everyone would have left due to her icy stare. 

He was being monitored. Like a child. 

Growling he turned away, angry that she would witness him being stood up on a first not-date -because he had not officially asked Wade out he mentally reminded himself. 

Peter had tried to argue she needn't come with him, but she hinted that there had been reason to worry for his safety even as Peter Parker and he had been so frustrated(and scared for his own life) that he stopped arguing at her bristled wings. 

Not to mention she had actually said she wasn't against this maybe-relationship, so he was letting it slide. He wasn't so sure the rest of the team would agree to that so easily. 

He remembered her saying something along the lines of," unlike many, I tend to mind my own business so long as it doesn't effect me. Doesn't mean I don't think its a bad decision. . . Maybe it'll calm Deadpool down. He 'has' been less violent as of late."

This would have been easier if he were wingless. Wade was probably fed up presenting with no response after all. 

There was a turning in his stomach, a tight clench in his chest that made it hard to swallow and a certain pressure starting to build behind his eyes.

Gwen had never asked about his wings. She had never pried. Now was the first time in years he missed her as much as he did when she first died; craved her wit and sharp tongue, her mature clear minded insight. Even when she had left him for Harry, she had been there for Peter. Gwen Stacy had been the most amazing person he had ever known, and he worked with the avengers. That never ending ache in his chest never fully healed, and never would close or fill once it had appeared after her death. Many times, though, Wade had done wonders to dull that and many other pains. 

And Peter felt sick at the idea of the merc creating a painful hole of his own. 

"I need to do something and not just sit here darn it," he muttered to himself. Being a solo super for most of his web slinging days, not to mention an outcast nerd his whole life, he polished his art of self conversation quite nicely. He sometimes wondered if he should be concerned. But then again, he was seriously considering mating with Deadpool, Wade Fucking Wilson, so he was truly past the point of worry now.

 

Grabbing his notebook and pencil out of his bag he began to google research some genetics on wings and writing down ideas for genetic formulas which could focus on wings,"If they think for even a second I am just going to sit around and wait for them to fix this they have another thing coming."  
He scratched away formulas and ideas, took down notes from medical websites and things he remembered from his classes that hopefully would prove useful. "It would make most sense," he muttered after a few minutes as he sketch out the well known formula of the simple cycle of the cell," if it targeted my cells as they generated during mitosis." 

 

He trailed off,"I've never tested myself. . . .what if my cells generate differently due to . . . and then it could be that. . . .so they must have known . . . but how," he pushed his glasses up on his nose which was wrinkled in thought as he tilted his head to the side biting the inside of his lip," how would they know about my wings?"  
His wings bristled under their restraints, ungroomed feathers positioned uncomfortably against his back. Shifting he thought distantly maybe it was time to groom himself. . . .but the task always seemed too much when knowing he could't stand the sight of them.  
Peter shivered as a memory surfaced against his will. 

 

It was supposed to be a happy day. A joyous occasion. Peter was 6 years old and his wings finally came in!

 

Standing proudly in the mirror he had gaped at the beauty of his pure black wings. He had never seen such a dark color before! He knew the neighbors older boy had black specks on his flights, and people pointed them out frequently. What would they do with pure black wings? 

 

He hadn't understood the general public's thoughts on Ravens. He had heard the term muttered between adults when the news came on with dire information about increased violence or some type of crime. The term was banned from schools and if used on playgrounds lead to time outs and other punishments.  
Peter never thought to connect that Ravens, the bad people the adults always whispered about, were people who grew with black wings.

 

As he ran down shouting to his parents his wings had came in; he never dreamed those disgusted whispers would be about him.

 

His father had stood from the kitchen table when seeing, his mother had gasped before rushing over and gripping his arms tightly hauling him upstairs ignoring his yelp of pain.

 

Peter couldn't quite remember everything that happened. There was a flurry of panic, his parents drew all the shades and had a frantic argument between themselves ignoring his questions. '

"I can test his DNA. Study what makes a Raven a Raven. Then perhaps we can understand how to cure him."

Peter felt sick at his fathers echoed words. He had never found a way to fix Peter. No one could. 

 

 

But his fathers research could possibly still be in tact. And that would prove useful to Peter. 

Bouncing his leg he flinched when the first cold droplet of rain hit his cheek and he clenched his fists shoulders curling in on him feeling several others follow quickly. He should have seen this outcome. How cliche. He HATED cliche's. Especially being part of one. 

 

Grabbing the notebook and pencil he shoved them and his phone back in his bag willing himself not to throw them into the duck pond.

His shoulders slumped as a sick mixture of disappointment and odd relief flooded him as the rain fell in earnest flattening his hair to his cheeks and running down the lenses of his glasses. The last of the brave park goers were mostly couples running off laughing together.

He didn't hate Wade and wasn't angry at him. It was understandable after so many failed attempts, after Peter had shot him down so cruelly so many times. It was better this way.

 

With all the visitors gone from the park and the rain falling hard no one would be able to distinguish the tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't make a sound, but just rather sat boneless on the bench watching the ducks quack back and forth to one another.  
The ducks didn't have to worry about being stood up. They were little fuck magnets, Peter thought bitterly, though he supposed the high mortality rate of female and male ducks on the receiving end of over zealous lovers wasn't too much better of an alternative than being a Raven. 

 

Suddenly his vision was obscured and he blinked when the ducks were replaced by a large number of balloons.

 

"H-hey!"he couldn't see past the balloons that kept bopping him in the face or the gloved hand that held them as he attempted to push them away, though where he moved one several seemed to replace it.

"I am not interested in buying any balloons," he cringed at the stuffy nose from his small cry and discreetly wiped his eyes despite the rain,"Thank you though."

The person on the other side of the rainbow wall was silent for a moment before a familiar voice hesitantly asked," Peter? Peter Parker?"

"Wade?"

 

"Oh good,"Wade responded still not stepping around the floating annoyance," wasn't sure if it was you. But you did have the whole get up and- damn you are your own photographer. I just got to see your nudes-you have nudes right? If not were making some."

They were silent for a moment while Peter stared at the balloons unsure of what to think. He had been so sure Wade ditched that he had already decided on staying single for the rest of his life and maybe attempting a self pinioning if it were possible. 

"I. . .I . . .so balloons?" his brain wasn't fully funcioning that was obvious. 

Wade shuffled a bit," you looked like you where about to cry."  
"I thought you stood me up," Peter mentally cheered he kept such a neutral tone at that.  
A gasp and," Baby boy never," the hand released the strings and the 20 something balloons floated up to the gray skies.  
Before Peter could stop following the balloons ascent he found himself swept up by muscular arms and held against a broad chest.  
"Never," and Peter never thought he would feel so calmed and comforted while his heart pounded so hard in his ribs because Wade was the only real friend he had now-not a caretaker, not a leader not a teacher or a teammate. A friend and it had grown to something more,"never."  
Hesitantly Peter returned the hug giving Wade the green light for him to flop down on the bench and practically pull Peter into his lap hugging him like a lifeline.  
Peter tensed as his nose neared the others neck where the scent of pure alpha was strongest and caused a strange stirring in his belly. It was a scent he had become achingly familiar with over their time getting to know each other, and one that at times sent him over the edge so much that he thought he would throw himself down like some bitch omega in heat.

Which Spider-Man was not.

"Nope nope nope abort abort! Danger danger Will Robinson! Too fast!"

 

Peter pulled away at his mental freak out and went to look Wade in the eyes, not willing to move forward so fast before even getting to seriously talk about this.  
"Wade I want to talk about-"

He cut off blinking and his jaw hung open in surprise.

Under Wades red hoodie was a curly rainbow clown wig, huge sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose which held a red clown ball at the end. Peter didn't doubt in its ability to squeak when squeezed. But he could see the scarred almost painful looking skin of the others cheeks chin and neck, and that was more than he had ever seen.

"Uuuh Wade. . ."

"Yes?"

Peter was silently proud how many times the merc seemed to be able to render him speechless though he kept it to himself, not wanting the other to keep trying these tactics.

"You . . .you're a clown."

A head tilt,"That's obvious. And you are an A-DORABLE nerd!I mean like OH-EM-GEEEEH look at those eyes behind those big 'ol glasses! And that hair ! and-"  
"Really not into clown porn here Wade."

The other grinned,"Oh good, was just checkin' cuz if you were we were going to have to have some serious talk-like you got your clown Wednesdays so long as I got my sailor girl Fridays."

Peter shook his head,"Just take that stuff off. . . .where did you get it?"

"I killed a gay clown."

"Wha-wai-what?!? Wade!"

The merc raised his hands wings fluttering behind him flinging off rainwater,"Chill baby boy I'm just jokin-sorry too much Yu-GI-OH abridged. . . I paid a guy down the street like 100 bucks for this getup. Don't worry I think he got the good end of the deal."

The mercenary tilted his head the way he always does when one of his boxes was addressing him and hissed,"I know I know but look at him!"

"Um,"Peter shuffled,"What about me?"

Clownpool snapped back to him, Peter laughed inwardly at the new alias idea, and the rainbow haired other shrugged and gestured to the get-up,"White told me it was a bad idea. I didn't listen to him."

"Oh well then,"Peter paused still no fully sure what was going on.This was not how he expected his first not-date with Wade to go. But of course he wasn't too thrown off- this was Wade Wilson after all.

"Why wear it?"

"Who knows,"the other shrugged wings bobbing with the movement,"there was a good chance that it could have been your birthday."

Peter laughed a little at that shaking his head,"considering you do not know when my birthday is it is more likely to say there were pretty bad chances of it being my birthday."

"Well is it?"

 

"No,"Peter shook his head,"So why don't you take that silly thing off and let me see your face." Sobering he scooted a bit closer knocking their knees together,"I want to see you Wade. Your face. I don't care about your scars, if that was what you are worried about."He knew that was what the other was worried about.

"You say that now baby boy," the other huffed,"but. . . "

"Don't," Peter sat up straight finger out much like his aunt did to him when chastising him for forgetting groceries or some promise he had made," think so little of me. Just because others have treated you terribly in the past. . . . "

He trailed off at the others flinch and god if Wade didn't look oddly vulnerable right then and there. Softening he let his hand down and gave a small smile,"Wade. . . I have been thinking about this for awhile now. I know me asking you here seems out of the blue. . .It kind of is. . . But its not at the same time . . . .but you are. . . this whole time you have been. . . . ugh"he huffed and sat back face aflame as he bounced his knee trying not to think of the cold. Why wouldn't the words come to him?

"Want to feed the ducks?"

"Wh-what?"

Wade held up a bag that Peter didn't know where he was hiding it and shrugged,"I thought we could feed the ducks. Plus I figured I would ease the tension for writer lady-she's not much of a romantic you see . . ."

Shaking his head Peter shrugged,"Oooookay then duck feeding. Got it."

"Its romantic and shit."

Wade set the bag down on the ground to show that it held some coconuts and bread loaves.

"Coconuts?"

"I told you I had some," he shrugged.

They took out the bread loaves and began tearing off chunks to throw to the enthusiastic birds. Thankfully the rain was slowing and the sun was beginning to peirce  
through the clouds in thick bright rays. 

"I got the fresh baked stuff," Wade was talking agian mouth running a thousand miles a minute like always," Wouldn't feed them that pre-baked stale store bought shit. No gotta eat real bread-even ducks. Store bought is for drunken nights and single guys. Nope not here nada."

And he went into a tangent of bread baking and implementing it into a Fallout scenario. Peter wondered if he was nervous. 

After a few moments of sitting and feeding the birds Peter shuffled, awkwardly knocking knees with the other before slowly crossing his legs to create a little space without scooting away. Wades jaw snapped shut mid-sentence about how funny it was he was his own photographer and he needed a special Spider-man pinup calendar.

"So. . . "

"I want to date you," Deadpool said bluntly not looking at him and still wearing that insane clown get up," I have 'been' wanting to date you. For awhile now. And I don't mean just casually date-I mean 100% I'm into you and want to court you kind of dating. "

He threw a rather large chunk at the birds hitting one square in the head. He didn't seem too apologetic.

"So why is it that you call me out of the blue and ask me out."

"I-I . . .Its a lot to explain. "

"I'm listening."

Peter looked down at his shaking hands that were numb from the cold. He hated the cold and the rain. He just wanted to curl up inside his apartment. 

"I'm not good with words."

"Then show me."

There was a challenge in those words. Something Peter was glad Wade did with him. Being an omega in modern days was surely easier than 100 years before or  
even a generation before. They had more rights, could vote, could get jobs and educations. They could mate who they wanted and didn't need to go through their parents for courting. 

But unfortunately Omegas were still treated like they were delicate. Were spoken to softly and were never supposed to be pushed or forced in any given way by an alpha. It was supposed to keep them in a sense of safety, for them to be able to be in a good relationship so that if they decided to let an alpha mate actually give them a bonding mark, it was 100% sure that the omega had wanted it.

And Peter loved it when Wade pushed him, even just a bit.

Facing him Peter looked him straight at his sunglasses his stomach clenching and heart fluttering,"Take off the get up Wade-and I will."

Peter expected hesitation, or a joke. But instantly the sunglasses and wig were off and his hood was down. 

Wades head was bald, and covered in much the same pocketed scars as his chin. Some parts looked stretched and painful and Peter felt bad for the other, hoping that they didn't hurt as much as they looked like they did. He hated a part of himself that inwardly cringed at how grotesque it did look, and he was sure if he hadn't an idea of what he was getting ready to see he would have stepped back in shock. He was sure to keep his face blank.

But what held Peters gaze were the open earnest blue eyes, that were so expressive and stared right at him it made him pause. They were a strong dark color like the ocean, piercing him and were framed by thick dark lashes. They were so beautiful that Peters attention was taken from the scars to them and he felt a sort of calm over him while at the same time his cheeks began to burn.

Wade was about to make some remark, he could tell because that big mouth of his was opening again, so he pushed forward to give the other a kiss with the most feeling behind it he could. To try and communicate somehow how he felt without having to stumble over wordy explanations. To feel that wonderful connection with another human being he hadn't had since Gwen, and oh god he was doing this he was about to lock their lips-

And ended up bopping noses with the other proving that the red ball 'did' in fact squeak.

He pulled back, blinking and stared at the red ball as Wade took it off glaring at it, and threw it to the pond where it floated between the ducks and the birds pecked at it curiously.

"Well that's littering,"joked Peter but when he turned back those eyes were now dark. Hungry. 

Gulping he shuffled,"Wade."

"Jokes on you baby boy," Wade shrugged stiffly,"I guess I like clown porn now."

"Well that's a new one, but I am not surprised," at the comment Peter was jerked out of his trance and Wade was pulling out a gun from somewhere inside his sweater, glaring to Natasha who stood nonchalantly with her arms crossed.

"Wade," Peter said in the same stern voice that he used on patrol when Deadpool got over zealous with his crime fighting,"Gun."

"What's she doin' here?"

"I'm his body guard until he gets his powers back and we figure out why he is being targeted. Banner just messaged me. He thinks he may have figured out a way to get your powers back. But he needs to talk to you."

Deadpool froze and those baby blues shifted to Peters own,"Lost your powers?"

"Yeah I was going to get to that," Peter glared at Natasha subconsciously bringing a hand to rub over the bruised area of his neck which was hidden by the hoodie. When he did Wade grabbed his hand and Peter found those eyes boring holes into the bruise.

"Who did that?"

Peter blinked,"Well honestly it was more of a group effort-"

Wade sputtered," g-group!?"

"Well,"Peter shrugged,"Yeah I was just swinging around then-bam- guys shootin at me and driving off in unmarked black suv's. I mean seriously what is whith the cliche's? This is not a Harlequin novel."

"Tell me about it,"Wade grumbled something darkly about 'fanfiction' before continuing,"How far did they go? They didn't.. . . Someone's gonna die."

"What-wait what are you thinking," Peters eyes widened,"It's not a hickey! I got stabbed by a really fudging long needle in the neck by Goblin and a couple of the boys. Apparently Otto has nothing better to do than attempt to figure out why my spider powers made me you know. . . I think they are having trouble  
replicating it or something."

Peter had thought that would have calmed Wade down but he was wrong when Wades glare returned and his jaw clenched,"Daddy disproves."

"No-no you don't," Peter stood up and frowned hands on his hips his wings fluttering under their bindings trying not to pay mind that he just referred to Wade as a 'daddy'," We need to figure out what their up to Wade.We need to keep the violence to a low until then."

There was something in Wades eye, a murderous crazed glint that had Peter shivering. Those eyes, which had been so open and heartfelt, so full of strong emotion a moment before where cool and cut off. They were eyes of a killer. A moment ago the man he had slowly fallen in love with had been Wade-this was not Wade. He was now Deadpool.

And Peter was really reminded grimly about 'who' he would be dating if he did go through this with Wade. Could he call himself a lover to someone who killed so easily?

But then it was gone and suddenly Wade was all smiles," Well lets go fix up baby boy here with Mr.Green so we can finish this very important discussion. Preferably over tacos. I deserve tacos for no killing."

Peter rolled his eyes smiling a bit,"Okay tacos tacos."

"Tacos for a whole month."

"No."

"You missed taco Tuesday,"Wade stood pulling the hoody farther over his bald head.

"A week."

"I am also not murdering various super villains per-your request Mr.Parker. You'll have to buy it at a high price,"the last part he said in a lower voice Peter recognized from RE4's merchant. 

Peter groaned as they followed Natasha to where a limo had pulled up on the street-of course Happy was always ready to pick up an avenger. How he was able to do so all the time left Peter clueless but he didn't want to question it too much. Mysteries were sometimes best left as such.

"2 weeks and unlimited Zelda marathon."

"hmmmm I think my princess is in another castle."

"Mario kart? REALLY? No Wade you know that just ends in holes in your ceiling."

Wade snorted," You honestly cannot expect me 'not' to shoot up the walls when playing on rainbow road. I was almost first place-FIRST PLACE- and that damn shell got me!"

Peter shook his head and sighed," I am glad no one lives above you."

"Yeah or they wouldn't be alive anymore!"

"Oh Wade."

They piled into the back awkwardly with Wade grinning like he had won a lottery ticket on the left feet resting on the seat across from him, Peter next to him trying to appear small and unnoticeable and Natasha looking bored as before to the right opposite of them.

Happy looked back a smile on his face,"Ready to go gu-" 

He paused,"Who is this?"

Peter tensed and then suddenly realized this was the first anyone besides Wade and Natasha had seen him out of suite.

"Uhh . . .I uhh um yeah about that,"he flicked the wheel of his skateboard awkwardly curling in around it suddenly very absorbed in the way the battered wheel spun. It was sort of embarrassing-Spider-Man was nothing but bundles of confidence and wit. Peter Parker may be a bit sassy but he was just some quite omega photographer who was often over looked and frequently considered unimportant.

"I'm Peter Parker . . . ,"He wasn't sure how to continue. He was glad Happy was a Beta. Betas were so easy to talk to at times, calm and neutral territory. Plus he was a Merlin. A popular coloring that people generally associated with charismatic individuals who were supposed to be trusting. 

"The Spider-man and avengers photographer boy," a frown as he turned Natasha who raised a brow," what I can't be curious?"

"No."

Happy sighed and rolled his eyes," Hope Tony knows about this. He is generally very specific about his paparazzi choices."

"I thought he stopped that when he and Pepper got back together," some part of Peter would have been very hurt if he hadn't. He had been so happy when they had started officially dating again, and he hoped it would stay that way. They were good for each-other.

"Well someone is well informed," Happy simply stated while speeding down the road eyes focused ahead.

"Ooooh does Tony baby know I'm coming!? He must be so excited! I can't wait to see his guns-though their nothing compaired to mine!" and Deadpool piped in while he flexed catching Peters eye against his will, though he quickly looked away before the merc could notice.

"Don't worry," Happy responded dryly," He knows. And he would like you to 'please' behave or he will have to make you. His words not mine."

The hooded man giggled in a way that no 6ft over 200 lbs of muscled man ever should," oooh naughty Tony. I hope he's in the suit!"

They arrived soon after that, with Wades off key singing serenading them about the awesomeness of a team up with the avengers. As soon as the car stopped  
Natasha had silently slipped out the door before Peter could even reach the handle. 

Slippping out of the car after a bouncy Wade he silently followed as the other squeed,"it smells like money and sourpuss attitude! AAAAH I love it! Though if I were to make my own perfume line it would be more along the lines of 'au week old ham salad-Deadpool'"

"Surpsied that isn't 'au taco from under the couch- Deadpool"

"Aaaah Peeety that was a one time thing, I cleaned up," This was true. Peter had swore he would 'never' visit if he ever found something that terrible at Wades again. Where the apartment wasn't pristine after that-hell Peters own was pretty messy- there was never food growing its own eco system found in random areas of the apartment again.

Peter shook his head," Do not know how you could even could live like that Wade."

They entered the building and headed over to the elevators and upon entering were automatically greeted by Jarvis.

"Welcome back Mrs.Romanoff, Mr.Parker, and . . .," a sigh that sounded far too human to be coming from the well programmed A.I,"Mr.Pool."

Wade squealed hugging Peter who smacked him over the head," Aaah! The voices are back! I am going mad!"

"Its Jarvis dummy," Peter rolled his eyes.

"You're right, the voices never left!-We're in a haunted house where lost souls gather together and fight world evil! Were doomed'! DOOOMED!"

Peter laughed not sure if it was at the ridiculousness the man was putting off, or the fact that it was oddly true in a way.

"Mr. Stark did not know of your intent to return so soon Mrs.Romanoff,'' Jarvis interrupted the insanity and Wade silenced at that while they all three looked up to the camera," Much less with such odd company. What brings Mr.Parker and Mr. . . . Pool here with you if I may ask?"

"They didn't know?"Peter looked to Natasha and woah where had that gun even come from?!? It was almost the length of her arm!

"Of course they did," Jarvis sassed," I just ask questions with obvious answers for self entertainment," The elevator stopped and door chimed," Please no violence you two."

And Peter turned and wasn't surprised when Wades 'Deadpool' face was back on, eyes cold and he stepped infront of the brunnet both guns drawn. Seriously where did these two stash all these weapons? And how did they pull them out so silently?

Stepping through they were met with a curious looking Captian America, a delighted Thor, and an annoyed Tony Stark.

Tony seemed like he was about to start his bitching when Thor jumped forward brilliant golden wings unlike any humans flaring out with excitement," Young Peter! Long has it been since we have met, small man of science. How does your search for the small POKE-A-MAN beasts go?"

At that there was silence before Wade was doubled over in laughter and Peter was putting a hand to his face chuckling lightly.

"Um haha the newest game has came out since then, but its going good," Peter said remembering the last time 'Peter Parker' had seen Thor had been a couple years before when he was doing a small project for some side cash through Stark enterprises. Tony had taken a certain liking to the nerd boy who could not only take his verbal assault, but also dish it back. It had been a sad day when his job ended and he had to turn down the invitation for secured employment,due to  
Harry becoming attached to the symbiot and Peter becoming a target- he did not wish to entangle Stark enterprises with that.

"Those games of your kind,"Thor said as if he were giving a mighty speech," I enjoy them greatly and wish to play more!"

"You got Thor to play Pokemon?" Wade squealed next to him," baby boy your a dream come true! "

"Yeah I did some work for Mr.Stark here a few years ago," Peter summarized.

Tony stepped forward a sour frown on his face,"And turned down an offer for a good-no great job in favor of photographing the Avengers for that no good Jamason fellow. I feel like its a talent lost on the world."

"Hey! I have a talent for photography, and I mostly take pictures of Spider-man. . . .The avengers just happen to be in some thats all," he crossed his arms.

Tony grumbled before looking to Natasha,"Speaking about web-head. . ..where is he? "

Natasha was silent and rose a brow, Peter was sure if Hawkeye had been around he would have been able to translate for her. 

"I will leave that for further explanation but not from me."

"What does that even mean?" Tony looked like he was about to punch something-he obviously was in a mood. Peter hoped Pepper was around so she could perhaps calm him down.

Stepping forward Peter decided not to wait on Pepper," We were notified that Dr.Banner made progress with the ability inhibiting serum. I would like to put my 2 cents in as well."

"Well if not everyone is just getting in on this," Tony grumbled while Steve finally extended his hand to Peter ignoring the dark look from the other man.

"Hello, I am Steve Rodgers. I do not believe we have met before,"He said giving one of those brilliant white toothed smiles. Peter wasn't too jealous, though he was sure it was normal for people to envy how very perfect Captian America really was.

Deciding to drop the ball as bluntly as possible, aaaaand maybe to wipe that perfect look off of the soldiers face, he shook the hand smiled at the hero and said cheekily," Well I may not be in the bright red and blue spandex, but I can still promise you the same charm and high quality bonding is with me when I am Peter Parker. People tell me I'm cuter without the mask-I have dimples."

He grinned wider as if to prove it and then released the other and made his way to the lab where he was sure Bruce was working diligently leaving three speechless heroes and a laughing Wade Wilson.

As he rounded the corner to the doors with the lab he heard Tony exclaim," What-wait a minute I hired a fuckin' CHILD onto the team at . . . .at.. . .PARKER HOW OLD ARE YOU AND DAMN IT how the HELL did you manage to keep this from us for so long!"

 

Followed quickly by,"Language!" from Steve. 

Peter shook his head as he entered the lab key code hearing the group catching up behind him and entered it hands in his pockets to see Bruce hunched over a microscope as Peter figured he would be.

"Oh-oh ah Mr.Parker. It has been awhile, may I ask what your doing here?"Bruce trailed off as the group piled in, Steve looking a bit taken aback, Thor was amused, and Tony looked as if he was about to have an aneurysm. Natasha looked bored polishing her gun while her eyes kept a sharp eye around the room-mostly at the windows that lined the far left wall overlooking the city, and Wade was grinning his wings fluttering in excitement. It probably was the oddest thing 

Bruce had seen all month. 

"You saw this damn kid and treated him just earlier Banner," huffed Tony,"and don't tell me to watch my language. Parker-you WORKED for me and were spider-man at the same time?"

"You're just mad you didn't figure me out,"cheeked Peter batting his eyes innocently," I didn't mean anything by it."

"Wait-Peters-"

"Spider-Man," Natasha summarized,"now you texted me saying you had information on what Norman did to him?"

Bruces brows had been pulled together in confusion already, and he cocked his head to the side and his frown depend as it grew at her statement," No. No I did not. I have been fiddling with both Spi-Peter's and Steve's blood samples to see if I could find a correlation. Unfortunately it seems as if nothing matches up. . ."

Natasha was cocking her gun eyes narrowing at the window.

"You got a text from one of us Natasha?"Steve questioned tensing as the whole team had.

"I am afraid to inform you Mr.Stark,"Jarvis piped up,"But there are intruders on the first floor, and scaling the tower." There was the sound of gunfire and an explosion from the bottom levels as if to prove his point,"I thought you would like to know."

"Goodness and I thought you just were around to answer the secrets to life, not tell me last minute when my tower is being broken into," grumbled Tony.

And because Tony was the one who programmed said A.I the only thing Jarvis said in response was," 42. Hope you brought your towel."

"It is a trap from the foul man of green and man of many legs to obtain our young man of spiders,"Thor thundered tapping his hammer in his other hand,"I shall not allow such lowly acts to pass unpunished."

There was the distant sound of screams and Peter turned frantically to the group,"There are people in danger here. We need to get them to safety. We need to-"

"Already on it kid,"Tony was already half way in one of his suits,"You stay here with Bruce, he can bring out mean and green if any of the baddies come up."  
Steve had ran to the other room and was outside the door shield in hand a stern look on his face,"we need to have a plan-"

"Have one. Kick butt first ask questions later,"Tony said flying to one of the windows that opened for him.

"I LIKE THIS PLAN!"Thor thundered throwing himself out the window as well where the sounds of chaos came from.

Steve face palmed as Natasha went past him,"I will go down to the lobby and fight in the main entrance since it seems those two block heads have the outside."

"I will cover you," he said and glanced to Wade who now had a Deadpool mask on-did he carry them around with him always?

"I'm not leaving my baby boy here all alone,"he stated wings flaring out as if to challenge caps. There was no need to present, Wades wing span was quite impressive and easily dwarfed all the avengers excluding Thors unreal golden ones.

Another burst from the lower levels and Steve nodded.

"Hold on,"Peter growled stepping in between them," you honestly cannot expect me to do nothing can you?!?!"

They looked to him both with stern looks on their face-Peter could tell Wades expressions even through the mask,"Don't think just because I have no powers I can't-"

"You will endanger the team,"Steve said sternly full cap mode,"Stay here. Be safe and don't do anything rash that could end in risking any member of this team."

"But-"

"Thats an order,"Cap said sternly and Peter back away jaw snapping shut and cheeks reddening as he clenched his hands together. Cap nodded to them and ran out the door as the building shook.

Peter spun grabbing his book bag and his notes thrusting them at Bruce,"It may not be much but this was what I was thinking over."he growled before quickly making his way out the other side door which he knew lead to Tonys locker and all his spare suites.

"Wait-Peter what are you doing?!Don't,"Bruce said.

"I am helping, I am part of this team and am not going to go hiding just because Norman, Octi-pie and Lizard boy took away my stickem powers,"and super strength, speed and spider-sense but he didn't want to list all that. It was obvious. He really missed his wall crawling though.

Wade followed as did Bruce,"You thinkin' of goin' out there baby boy?"

Peter side glanced him as he keyed in the code Tony thought he didn't know to the locker room,"No. But I am not sitting idle either. Please don't stop me."

"Woudn't think of it bubble butt."

His face flushed red and he could just see that shit eating grin on Wades face grow further,"ass.. . ."

"And proud of it," Wade shook it a little as Peter made his way to the main computer that he knew he could use to hack some of the suites. One in particular that he knew how to control. 

As he went around bypassing codes and firewalls and other safety measures that Tony had put up on the suites, and if Peter had not worked for him he would have NO clue how to hack, Banner approached his side fingering the edges of the notebook Peter had handed him.

"I like what you have summarized here, and my thoughts had been similar,"he trailed off before continuing,"which was why I tested Steves DNA in hopes of finding similarities figuring you both were Doves. . . "

"I am not a Dove,"his voice cracked a bit and he paused mid keystroke before shaking his head and the Iron Spider suite came to life. He grabbed a hand remote and redirected the frequency and main controls to that, grabbed a headset he could use to tap into the Iron spider mask to see what was going on, and sent it up and out side to join the fray, seeing a small army of strange mini octopi robots and he switched Iron Spider to auto pilot to target the octopie robots and then started to run to one of the buildings emergency fire staircases to access the roof.

Hopefully there the team would be able to recon and -

"Really?"The building rattled with another explosion as they broke out to the roof already having been so high up it didn't take long,"Because that was what I had guessed. Would still love to see em baby boy."

Peter slowed as he panted with Bruce in the middle of the rooftop, attaching the headset to his ear and tapping it to get a clear screen to pop up showing him Iron spiders perspective. It was helping Iron Man slash away at several hordes. Taking control of the suite, Peter grabbed a hordes attention allowing Tony to assist a few people in escaping the fight.

"W-why does everyone keep saying that,"Peter tapped buttons furiously shaking as he blinked his eyes dry,"It doesn't matter! Why does it matter so much! It shouldn't -their just wings!"

Wade was silent next to him and Peter realized he was shaking with rage-better rage than tears he thought. 

He bashed a few more robots in for good measure. It just didn't add up mashing buttons vs. when you were smashing things with your own hands.

This is why Hulk liked bug man, mused Peter, he had an unhealthy obsession with smashing robots and other things that were not human or alive in any way shape or form. Perhaps it was a sign that he needed a counselor but he personally didn't think he needed any more problems.

"Were sorry Peter,"Bruce stated as he walked up next to him palms up in peace,"but I was just trying to figure out how they could target your powers like that. And from what I found it was due to your wing type. . . "he trailed off before adding on," I have never seen a wing gene like yours before . . . I thought if you wished to hide them so much they must embarrass you then, so something colorful like a hummingbird or -"

"It doesn't matter," Wades hot breath was on his ear and large arms were wrapping around him. Peters grip on the remote loosened as he melted a bit. Deadpool had hugged him for comfort before,so this was nothing new. It was a welcome distraction,"I am sorry-I haven't felt the urge to mate in . . .in a very long time. I shouldn't have kept asking."

Peter relaxed his hold on the controller, numbly putting it back on auto pilot when seeing the hoards numbers lower,"W-wade."

"I ment it when I said I was serious baby-boy. . .You could shoot me down a thousand times and I would get back up in hopes that you would someday want me. You get 'me'. . .you accept me. Your funny and smart and holy shit you being cute as a nerdy little button is just the icing on the cake. You are the kind of person people want to be around, want to talk about, and hell if you accept me I can sure accept anything about you. I am very sorry I pried. Please don't be angry. Yellow said I should shoot myself a couple of times, but White said a heartfelt apology was probably a better approach so sorry if -"

And Peter turned in those arms, grabbed the mask,ripped it off him and looked him in the eyes long and hard, putting a finger to his lips. 

"Wade. I. . . .I haven't felt about another person like I feel like you. And it's been a really long time sense I have been with anyone. At all. You somehow just barged your way into my life, and I didn't want to like you, shouldn't have liked you, but you are just so you and you are . . . . I think I could want to actually mate you too."

A thumb was rubbing on his hip, and Peter felt his face heat up as his hand clenched on Wades forearms.

"Its not like I . . . . I'm not just going to . . . I have. . .. and. . . .I feel that way too,"he finished lamely because if anyone was terrible at truly expressing their feelings it was Peter.  
Wade looked shocked before a smile set in on his face with a certain calm and he tilted his head,"yeah he is the worst romantic out there. "

"H-hey!"

"Yeah were on the roof,"The both looked to Bruce who had taken off his glasses and was rubbing the bridge of his nose phone to his ear,"okay see you in a minute."

"Oh look at the time,"Peter said weakly breaking away from Wade to shrink in on himself,"I gatta run."

And man oh man it had been a long time since he had gotten the perfect scolding look from Bruce Banner, but Peter stopped right in his tracks at that as Iron  
Man carrying captain America whose left wing was hanging somewhat limply and landed on the roof. Peter could still hear a ruckus on the streets below so he assumed Thor and Nat were on clean up duty-haha that was normally Spider-Man's job until Sheild arrived.

"Since when did I say you could use my suits!"

"You said you made it for me as a gift!"argued Peter," and you never said I 'could't' just that I couldn't come down!"

Ironman put down his face plate a glare etched into his face,"How did you bypass my coding system? And I gave it to you to use as Spider-Man, my suits are not to be unmanned"

"I was controlling it most the time,"Peter said but shame overtook him as he shuffled-he 'knew' Tony was very against unmanned weaponry,"I-"

A cackling laugh had them all jumping to attention and Wade quickly stepped in front of Peter who tensed at the sight of Green Goblin on his hover board, cackling madly and pointing at them.

"I-I never thought!Peter Parker,"he spat spittle flying down his chin,"You were right in front of me. Teasing me. Mocking me," the laughter turned to a growl of rage as the Goblin bared his teeth menacingly,"You have insulted me for so long. . .But now your mine."

"Yooohoo hey yeah sorry to interrupt your normally scheduled rant, but I just wanted to inform you-"Wade said skipping forward voice high before dipping low,"No one is touching my baby boy." And both his guns were firing at goblin who in turn dodged and began firing his own from his hover board and throwing bombs.

Iron man flew past Peter and not a moment longer was being thrown back by one of doc octs tentacles, past Steve whose wings flung out as he swung his shield to the scientist taking out one of the arms. Unfortunately another came and grabbed Steve who fought to keep it off him before a third grabbed him around the middle, threw him into Iron man and they both toppled over to where Lizard was waiting mouth open.

Peter looked to a very green Banner who was running forward with a yell and transforming into a very pissed off hulk who got knocked over on his way to the mad scientist by Rhino who thudded down to the rooftop.

"Peter Parker,"Hissed Otto shaking with rage,"for so long you have eluded me. But no longer-I now know who you are. You, the bug whom scurried under my very nose for so long-"

"Arachnid," Peter sighed shaking his head, though his heart was beating a thousand miles per minute and his mind was buzzing trying to think of what to do because he wasn't Spider-man he was just Peter Parker, and Parker didn't fight,"For someone who is supposed to be educated you really should have gotten that down by now."

Otto roared thrusting forward and Peter maneuvered Iron Spider, the control still in his hand, to come to him. He dodged out of the way and the spider suit landed just as Otto swiped at him, causing him to trip and drop the controller and the iron suit to power down," Of course it hits the off switch!"

"You know I have said it so many times, but out of suite I figured it would be more sincere-you are far too handsy,"he rolled huffing missing another claw and tried to reach the controller his eyes widening seeing another claw come his way.

It grabbed him and ripped his shirt off as he yelled,"bad touch defiantly bad touch!"

And he'd be damned if a second later one very pissed off wade Wilson was grabbing caps shield, slamming down on the tentacle, and shooting at otto who barely blocked the hail of bullets from hitting anything squishy and vital. 

"Can't touch this,"Wade sang doing a few moves from the popular MC Hammer music video dodging a claw and grabbing Peter to thrust him to the side continuing," Yo-let me bust out the funky lyrics~"

 

He threw the shirtless Peter, who flushed as Steve caught him because, well who wouldn't flush being half naked in front of Americas sweetheart.

"Just let them see your wings,"Otto laughed as he batted at 'Fresh new kicks-and pants' who shot a few more rounds at the other,"I have you all figured out Spider-Man! I will reproduce the syrum and I will -"

He was silenced as Wade kicked him in the face flinging him back before turning to Peter dancing,"So move, outta yo seat! And get a fly girl and catch this beat!"

"Wilson some focus would help right now,"Steve shouted following up with,"now where did you make off with my shield?"

Wade was about to make a smart ass comment, Peter could tell, but then a claw was piercing through his middle and Peter froze for a second, only for a fraction of a second forgetting the other regenerated faster than he could talk.

Otto flung Wade to the ground with a sickening crunch before flying at them, Cap spread his wings and jumped up flying high as he could but then Rhino was flying at them throwing them down. Steve maneuvered so he could take the bulk of the hit, but Peters head still hit the others chin making stars burst over his vision.

Above them Otto stood, and distantly Peter could hear more gunfire and fighting. Both sides apparently had back up, and it was getting bloody. Fast.

Steve grunted as he sat up with Peter and Otto grabbed both of them. Steve was making quick work of the claws attempting to keep him contained, but Peter had no way to fight as Otto did the one thing he feared may happen around the others.

The leather restraints, which kept his wings folded and under his skin and most importantly HIDDEN, were ripped off him.  
It happened fast.

"Peter fly!"He heard cap say as Iron man sent an energy burst through the tentacles holding him, bringing the restraint down with it baring peters back to the world, and his wing-which where barely keeping in with it, burst free just as Wade stood in front of him and the fight his own wings out in full display-his guns most likely out of bullets as he was now standing ready for hand to hand combat.

Peter found it hard to breath, it had been a long time since he had let his wings out. He dared not look at them so he kept his eyes wide watching wades back where his own beautiful wings paused for a fraction of a moment.

And black feathers blew in the wind slowly circling around the group in lazy spirals, bringing everyone's attention to him slowly.

He watched the feathers eyes the size of dinner plates as he willed his lungs to take in air but all he could think was"they will hate me. They will send me away with Otto, they would rather see me burn like every other Raven has who ever was revealed and oh I wish I was wingless."

And he was freaking out because he couldn't breath while his mind was running like this. 

Peter watched as Wade reached out one hand and caught one bent and un-cared for feather between his fingers. 

He seemed to focus on that feather, the one in Wades hand, mind not taking in any of his surroundings. He just watched Wade, who he could see enough of his face to see surprise and shock morph to concern as the merc turned to him fully.

And Peter weakly set himself in a very defensive position as he hyperventilated, curling his wings around him in a way that was very dangerous for most because it would be far to easy to break them given the right force.

And if he wasn't a Raven it would also give someone the perfect opportunity to pinion him.

"Peter."was all Wade said before a hit something hit him and Peter found himself flying off the side of the building.

PAGEBREAKPAGEBREAKPAGEBREAK

(He's a Raven. . .)

*No shit Sherlock*

"Stop arguing I am trying to processes this,"Wade thought as he looked to the feather in his hand.

(There is not much to process) White said( He. Is. A. Raven. The flock that was hunted down and thought to have been slaughtered world wide years ago.)

*No wonder why he hid them so diligently* mused yellow*Wonder if Ravens are better in bed than Doves.. . . *

Wade slowly turned to Peter, ignoring as White and Yellow argued and took in the sorry state of the boy. His brown eyes were peeled wide in pure terror, not fear but absolute terror one sees when one knows the extent of horrors humans are capable of doing to each other. His wings were thin and small, uncared for things that had feathers out of place and no muscle on them what so ever. He wondered if Peter had ever actually flown before, because his wings were so underdeveloped, they didn't even look like fully grown adult male wings. 

And then the boy was curling them around himself, the out of place feathers going from glossy black things that looked smooth to the touch to dull charcoal colored black as they sharpened into ridged blades. 

*That*Yellow butted in *is the most awesome thing we have ever seen*

(I have to agree. The fact Ravens have that defensive trait is rather impressive.)

g

*It kind of gives me a boner*

(You can't get a boner-you are a box.)

*It turns me on*

And then Peter was hit in the side by one of the discarded metal arms, thrown by Rhino and he was flying over the edge, shock etched on his face for only a moment before he disappeared over the edge. 

Quickly Wade jumped to action, ignoring his boxes panic as he jumped over taking note at the flailing limbs and the wings that just were not strong enough to catch the wind that no Peter could not fly.

He caught the other and spread his own to strongly catch the wind, grunting as the updraft jerked him harsher than normal due to the fall and the extra weight, and he landed right before a bullet was put between his eyes and he saw black.  
==========================================END CHAPER============================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So confession time-I have never been on a real date. So this was me kinda winging it and prepping for their first REAL date. This was their unofficial not date.
> 
> Also this chapter was giving me a bunch of trouble in so many ways- it may be my lack of sleep and having to write with children bickering between each other -I am most likely going to revise it when I find free time. But I really wanted to get something out to you guys.
> 
> Please as always tell me what you think~! Thank you a bunch for being so great!
> 
> WERE HALF WAY THERE!


	4. It's Such A Good Feeling To Know You'r Alive, Such A Happy Feeling: You'r Growing Inside~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I would like to say were are earning our M rating this chapter I feel. And I also want to state there was no insult intended to anyone religion in this chapter. Thank you for reading.

Chapter 4

 

"I missed you."  
A part of Wades mind agreed with Death as she floated on a cloud above him while he lay on a grassy plain. Nothing but clouds and grass and Death with her big tits. That was all Wade could comprehend at the moment just having violently been propelled to the after life without his meaning to.

 

"I always miss you baby,"he responded automatically. 

And it was true-Wade always craved Death. Always missed her cold embrace as rough bony hands cradled his face. She was a promise that was kept to all but him. 

 

"Baby baby baby,"she cooed descending down her large wings, as if made up of billions of bones strung together and hanging off each other, rattled at the movement," Don't lie to me."

He shrugged sitting up as she touched down to the spot in front of him,"I know yellow missed you. He loves your tits."

A deep laugh resonated from the skull as empty sockets stared him down,"You found a new toy in life."

He ruffled shuffling,"Hey now don't be getting jealous baby. You know I always come back to you."

She nodded and stroked his cheek. He closed his eyes leaning into it, already feeling the tug as his life began to return to him. It was always an unpleasant feeling, going from a comfortable restful death to violently being tugged back to the painful never ending life. It was like when your intestines were pulled from your gut while you still lived- Wade knew that from personal experience. 

"I would never be jealous,"she assured,"Though I miss you when you leave. I am happy you found someone who you love who loves you in return in the living realm. I would never wish you to be as lonely as you have been this whole time."

He couldn't keep back the smile and he kissed her gently before pulling back," You are one amazing and classy lady. I have mad R-E-S-P-E-C-T for you."  
"I have always appreciated your serenading me," she smiled as much as a skull was able. Which wasn't much. But he could feel it in her gaze," But before you leave I have one very important piece of information, which I hope will help you."

Wade looked down to her and she grasped his hand in hers as she leaned in,"Soon I will b-"

A gasp and he was jerking, clad in only boxer shorts from a bed and hitting the floor.

It took a few seconds for him to stare wide eyed around the empty healing center slowly taking in he hadn't heard what she said. She would be what?? What could she 'soon' be anything? 

"No,"he growled,"no no NO!" he begun to punch the floor, bloodying his knuckles. He didn't care. He needed to get back to her. He always wanted to be with her. And she had been trying to tell him something!

(Well you could just KILL yourself again. That always seems to work.)

"Shut up," he stood shaking with rage the sterile walls painting themselves red as his wings fluttered agitated," I was just getting to that." After all what could possibly be more important in life than lady death in- well- death.

Wade spotted a window and it seemed they were high enough that a jump would quickly kill him. Briskly crossing the room he had his leg half way out until he was stopping gripping the corner of the window as something brushed at the edges of his mind.

"I'm forgetting something,"he huffed and tilted his head. His brain wasn't fully finished repairing yet. It never fixed itself the same way besides basic life functions returning always being first. This time he was lucky he had motor control and speech ability with his first minutes of being alive. Shitting or pissing himself or not being able to form sentences was never fun. 

Something was coming back to him though, stitching away at the back of his mind.

(That would most likely be your long term memory you dolt)

*Or me!!*

"I wish I could forget you."

(Don't we all. . .)

*Well fine then just jump and go see mrs tits for round two*

A flash of something. Brown hair. A kind smile. Big doe eyes.

"Peter," he breathed jerking his leg back and stumbling his wings flaring out to balance him. Suddenly memories began flooding back, not all pertaining to the arachnid boy but those are what he focused on. He stumbled, in only his boxers, to the door that he now remembered was part of Sheilds health wing on one of their not - so- secret flying airships they promised not to have any longer.

The door opened before he reached it and he growled warning, wings coming up into a half threatening pose as Maria Hill stood tall and straight faced, her Magpie wings not settled but they were not presenting either. Magpies, with their blue/black white colored wings were known to be vicious fighters and strong leaders, and almost always alpha. Even though the bird itself was related to the crow family, they were an accepted wing coloring and often seen to be cops or military personal. 

"Wade Wilson, glad to see you are finally awake. Preferably dressed before you leave this room," she said deadpanned, unnamed by his tense stance.  
He frowned, before repeating in a high pitched whine," Wade Wilson sad to see you're not dead for good blah blah blah," going back to his regular voice he growled," cut the fucking crap where is he?"

"I am not sure who you are talking about."

Wade growled.

*This bitch think she got game*

(Bitch aint gonna be keeping our spidey ass from us) White agreed.

*We should kill-a bitch*

Unfortunately, right as Wade begun to agree with that White cut in with his damn logic (Spider-Man would never be with us if we did that. He thinks S.H.E.I.L.D is one of the good guys.)

*Only somewhat*

Wade vaguely remembered how Peter explained how him and patches had met when Peter had still been a teenage super. And how, as an adult, he now did not trust S.H.I.E.L.D as he did. 

"But he wouldn't like me killing her," Wade agreed allowed earning a gun to his face as the dark skinned woman raised her wings in a threatening display. He half desplayed in a lazy response, knowing he was far larger and had much brighter coloring than her. 

"Where is Peter Parker," He addressed her, bringing on his alpha mode fully.

"That is not of your concern," she responded in kind and the air became thick and heavy with not so peaceful alpha pheromones floating through the air with promise of violence soon to come.

He stepped forward presenting fully and mentally congratulated the woman at not backing down and only flinching at his impressive wingspan.

"He is my only concern." The image of the boys horrified face when his wings had been revealed came to mind. Red began to creep into the edges of his vision as the need to find the young super became nearly unbearable. He needed to know that Peter was okay. He needed to protect him from everyone.  
A third voice interrupted the tense situation.

"Mr.Parker is alright, Mr.Wilson," the Beta said behind the first shield agent and she quickly put her wings down and side stepped so that Nick Fury was able to pass her. Wade didn't let down his wings, but felt less of a need to fight now that a Beta was addressing him, though still with a firm controlling tone that he didn't appreciate.

"Where is he then? In one of your 'labs'" he spat memories of weapon X surfacing. He 'knew' what people with enough money, curiosity, and questionable funding could do.

Fury wasn't fazed at all," we have administered, with his consent, a reversal to the drug that was given to him so he can continue to be as he was before. No one besides myself and the avengers know of what I am referring to," he said when Wade went to respond. The mask-less Mercenary glanced over to Maria who obviously was struggling to contain her curiosity as to what the man with the eye patch refereed to," and Mr.Banner was the one who administered and perfected the antidote."

"I want to see him. Now."

Fury gestured behind Wade," Then please get some clothes on-none of us here wanna see yo funky ass."

Ruffling his wings Wade sniggered before going to the folded clothes on the bed. Ah. It was one of his earlier suites that he must have kept in one of Furys many storage units. He did work for the man occasionally after all. 

"Can't have everyone distracted looking at all of this," he gestured to himself before flexing," No one can take these guns baby."

Fury didn't seem highly impressed by his display while Maria rolled her eyes skyward in what was surely a silent plea for strength. Wade grinned, stripping off his boxers making her keep those eyes skyward. He liked making people uncomfortable when he didn't like them. And pushing buttons and pulling strings was the perfect way to do it. 

*Except Petey Pie liked 'em!* chirped Yellow and Wade nodded wiggling into his bottoms and pulling on the too tight mask that kept him quite happy around crowds and mirrors. Not many people wanted to see his ugly mug.

(Yeah even Petey looked like he wanted to loose his lunch)

*Can't argue there were pretty fugly*

(why are we even attempting a relationship again? For the wonderful feeling of bitter failure and ultimate loneliness in the end?)  
"Can you two shut up and let me enjoy something while it lasts for once?"

(I'm just saying-everyone regrets sleeping with us in the end.)

*And relationships NEVER work out*

(yeah remember that whole getting Shiklah to marry us?)

"Who-what?" Wade was dressed now and walked up to Fury. The two agents didn't seem at all fazed by his one sided bable-it was well known the red clad anti-hero had a few screws loose.

(Oh yeah right wrong verse)

*not this issue*

(more like not this fanfic)

"Mr.Wilson if you are too busy at the moment we can always postpone-"

"NO! NOooo ho ho ho patches no worries I am getting them to shut up now. Its only white and yellow, not too many in there today," Wade babbled doing his best to ignore as yellow imitated him in a whiny voice and kept from snapping at the box that he did 'not' sound like that in comic text. White was being annoying and scripting everything that was happening now. Wade was proud over his self control and that he kept from punching himself to make the box quit with that bolded text. He wasn't the narrator after all. 

Fury stepped to the side and gestured to the hall," then please. Follow me to the elevator. Peter has expressed that he wanted to see you if you had shone interest."

 

Deadpool was silent at that, frowning at the thought of Spider-Man with such a lack of confidence. It wasn't like him. 

The two entered an elevator leaving Maria behind while Wade begun to hum the Numa Numa song under his breath with a twist to the lyrics sounding strangely along the lines of,"SHIELD is Dumb, Shield is weak, and if they touch my Pety pie SHIELD will be destroyed and burnt down to the ground before sundown." Though the tune seemed to roll off into a warning growl as the merc shuffled anxiously looking to the door.

"We haven't hurt Mr.Parker Wade. I know the kid."

"Yeah,"Wade growled," He told me. He also told me you don't see eye to eye," he paused and then begun to laugh," hahaha! GET IT PATCHES! EYE to EYE!!!! CUZ YOU ONLY HAVE ONE!!!"

"Yes Wade. Very original," Fury kept his gaze forward clearly not amused," Do you want to go see Mr.Parker or not. Last I heard he was still feeling unwell."  
Wade silenced at that and then before you could blink, god he had to stop with the eye references with the bald man, he had grabbed Fury and thrown him against the wall pinning him there his wings on full display in a clear threat.

"If I see ANY proof you have hurt one hair on Peters head baldy- I will be sure you become a very public example of what happens to people who hurt. . ."he caught himself before he could announce his clear love for Peter in such a serious manner and corrected himself,". . .someone under the protection of Deadpool."  
"Deadpool," Furys brief surprise had been replaced by a stern look," Peter agreed to the serum being administered. He even assisted in its engineering. Now put me down now before I remind you where you are."

Wade snickered, not intimidated by the other but let him down, giving his wings one last threatening jerk before putting them down to face the door again.  
They spent a few more floors in silence before the mercenary broke that, as always. 

"Sooooo is he like windy Wednesday sick after a big Taco Tuesday or is it more like a freaky Friday after a long Throwback Thursday?"

Fury groaned, his patience seeming to finally wear out with the red clad man. But thankfully the elevator dinged and the doors slid open to reveal a hallway that was long and narrow, many doors with numbers on either side of the gray textured walls. 

"Mr.Parker is in room 324. I suggest you knock first," then Fury was kicking Wade the rest of the way out of the elevator which made he anti hero squawk a bit but not fall.

"Knock first," Wade mocked to the now closed elevator door.

*Yeaaaah Waade. Be a good boy and knock first*

"shut it you."

Walking on the black polished floor Wade listened to the noises as he passed by rooms. It was most likely the on base apartments-actually he knew it was the on base apartments. He had broken in and stolen blueprints to the ships layout so many times he knew exactly where he was, and exactly how he would escape with Peter if need be.

Someone was watching a fight on their television in room 305 and as he passed by 310 he heard a phone conversation with a woman saying goodnight to her children and that she would be home soon. There seemed to be a small get together in room 313, and there was some giggling going on in 320. He could see 324 when he paused passing 322. 

The door was closed, but he could still hear the television blaring on in the apartment.

"Yes Charlie this is a frightening thing to see, so close to Stark Towers," the news reporter was saying in a concerned tone that was probably as fake as her tits. Not that Deadpool knew who the she was but 9 times out of 10. . . .

"It is Natasha," Charlie responded," The death toll is now up to 13 dead, 25 injured 3 in critical condition."

"And if it wasn't bad enough there were those villains there, it is obvious what brought such an atrocity to New York," there was a disgust in her voice and Wade felt his fists clench as he could sense was was coming.

 

"I never imagined the Avengers to be hiding a. . a Raven of all people," Charlie spat the word out and Deadpool growled.

"No one saw this coming Charlie,"Natasha said in what Wade supposed was supposed to be a sad tone," It has been requested of Mr.Stark that the Raven-who we have no good footage of so we still do not know the identity- be handed over. There has been no response from Mr.Stark or any of the avengers."  
Charlie sighed,"If any witnesses have any leads as to whom this man may be call the number at the bottom of your screen. And remember, if it is suspected that there is a Raven in your area, notify the police and do not approach. Since the Raven Rectiffying act of 92, there have been no known cases of Ravens to appear. With such many are unaccustomed to the dangers Ravens pose.Their wings are-"

 

Wade roared kicking in the door and shooting the television multiple times.

 

"Shut up shut up SHUT YER STANK MOUTH BEFORE I STUFF A WEEK OLD CORNDOG THAT I JUST 'KNOW' IS WAITING FOR ME BACK HOME IN IT! OR BETTER YET I WILL FUCKI-"

 

"W...Wade?"

 

Deadpool froze, the red world draining back to normal color and the rage with it. In the corner of the room there was a man at a desk wide eyes and staring at him through bottle nose glasses. But the voice came from behind him.

Turning he saw Peter, clad in an adorable pair of Spider-man pajamas gripping the door frame looking rather gaunt and a bit alarmed taking in the scene.

"Hey,"for once he didn't seem to know what to say so he just let his mouth do the running for him," Does look like you are having a pretty bad Freaky Friday."  
The others shock turned to surprise before he snorted lightly, eyes crinkling with a smile that made Wades heart flutter,". . .probably shouldn't have ate penicillin pizza."

Wade remembered what Peter was referring to and grinned.

 

"Uhh,. . .. my T.V . . .,"the man at the desk finally stammered out,"my. . .door .. ."

"Ah sheild'l getchya another one," Wade said heading to the door.

"Come on Wade we can talk in my room," Peter shuffled suddenly nervous along with exhausted looking," if you want. . .to that is. . "

"Baby boy you should know I would never not want to," he stated firmly and the smile came back, holding relief and something heavier with it. Wade would 'like' to think it could possibly be love.Or the begining of it.

"Sorry Mr. Kanses. I'm sure it can be fixed quick," Peter offered sheepishly as the made their way out. 

They padded over to Peters door Wade not missing the constant tremble the others body had.

"You look like shit," He said bluntly when the door closed behind him and Peter blinked before grinning.

"Oh really? Thanks for the input-your not looking too much better Mr.Second-Hand- Cosplay attempt of Deadpool."

"Hey!"Deadpool whined," this was one of my original suites! Its pure gold! Probably worth billions!"

"In tacos I suppose maybe," mused Peter and Wade gave him a "damn right!"

Peters room was pretty standard to the others Wade had seen on base. It was large enough to fit a work table, bed, and couch with T.V in one area, a door to the back where he knew the bedroom was. 

Flopping down gracelessly on the couch Wade watched as Peter made his way to the kitchen where there was a SHIT ton of empty food boxes and containers and Peter grabbed a piece of pizza wolfing it down," but really baby boy. You look like a crack head without a fix."

"Mushantsh powersh commin ba'" Peter said around another slice of pizza before swallowing," So my metabolism sky rocketed. They had me on I.V the first few hours because I just couldn't keep up. Now I can at least relay on solids, but its going to be a few more hours till my body calms down a bit to go back to the preferred homeostatic levels."

 

"BLahblahblah so another words you have a fuckin' huge ass appetite am I right??" Wade grinned.

Peter nodded and-holy shit did he just swallow that WHOLE slice of pizza in one gulp? Wade shifted pretending not to imagine what he could possibly do with someone who had no gag reflex...

*Fuck we could shove our cock right in and he would be able to suck it all down no problem*

(I cannot believe you two are getting off on him eating pizza)

"Shut up no one asked you," snapped Wade. 

Peter raised a brow," White being too informative again?"

*Can we marry him ?*

(Got to say he has gotten pretty good at knowing all of us over the years)

*Yeah even during times when it just wasn't the three of us*

"Yeah,"Wade ignored the two boxes and jumped off the couch grinning,"And I have a FAN-FUCKIN-TASTIC idea!"

Grinning and judding his hip to the side Peter folded his arms," Oh really? And just what would that be."

"You and me. We pig out and game the fuckin' rest of this night away and then NOT regret the lack of sleep we have in the morning."

Peter seemed tense suddenly and was biting his lip thinking. He flicked his eyes around the room, to Wade, and around the room again before taking a breath.

"Would. . . would that be all we would do?"

Wade straightened his back.

*Fuck no we want SEEEEEX! GIVE US SOME SPIDEY ASS!*

"Only if you want to," Wade said firmly," Consent is important ya know."

Peter shuffled, looking at his feet before shrugging meekly,"I donno...its not like I haven't wanted...but ya know I never have. . .you know. Went 'that' far with anyone. Just foolin around. I wouldn't mind, ya know, some fooling around with you or. . " He flailed his hands pathetically.

(Aw. That is adorable. I think he is trying to convey he is a virgin.)

*Oh. My. God. No one but us has had Spidey's ass! We shall own it! We shall ani-*

(So how far was his fooling around you think?)

"Babe," Wade stepped forward and Peter blinked up surprised face deepening in color until Wade wondered if he would pass out from the blood rush.

*I just wonder how FAR does that blush go down...?*

(Of course you do Yellow. Of course you do)

"If you don't want to do anything yet don't feel pressured,"Wade set heavy hands on Peters shoulders,"We just kinda started. . ."

"This?"laughed Peter breathy a nervous pitch to his voice.

Wade nodded,"yeah this."

"I," Peter licked his lips leaving them shining and Wade honed in on them as if they were a beacon of hope to all his sexual fantasies he had about the webbed hero,"I would like you to take off your mask please I . . ."he licked his lips again and-oh shit his eyes were flickering to where Wades mouth would be. Wades nostrils flared at the smell of an excited omega.

 

The mask came off in a rush, thankfully this was a simple cloth pull off while his other was more securely zipped on him. He watched Peter carefully as the boy inspected his scarred face openly before a soft smile crinkled the edges around his eyes and the other man looked Wade in the eye.

"I want to . . to," before Peter could tongue tie himself anymore, and not the kind of tongue tying Wade wanted, Wade put one hand on his hip and the other on his jaw pulling him close so their hips brushed against each-other. 

Wade thumbed the others high cheek bones that were scarlet as shaking hands made their way to his shoulders. He leaned down, the hand on the cheek sliding behind his neck to cradle the others head as he guided the other to him.

The first few touches were experimental. A light brush of lips, the shift of their bodies. But then their lips locked and Peter sighed allowing his mouth to fall open and their tongues to gently caress each-others. 

Pulling away Peter blushed and gave a sheepish smile.

"I uh...I liked that."

Wade laughed,"I did too baby boy. Now get yo ass on that couch and pick up dem sticks."

"Okay Chappelle,"snorted the other as he slid to the couch and Wade looked in the fridge-damn no beer-"But no Mario Kart. I know how you get." Instead Wade saw him start up Smash Brothers but he didn't disagree with that. 

They played a few rounds and ate a couple pizzas before finding they had ate what had been left.

"I can always call the cafe or whatever,"Peter shrugged standing up to go grab his phone,"they just keep bringing stuff when I call."

"Man how long was I out for,"Wondered Wade suddenly and Peter paused.

"Almost 20 hours,"murmured Peter,"There was something with the bullet that went through your head, which may I add exploded so ew, and we may have been a bit worried at how your healing seemed slower than normal."

Wade stood and his wings raised slightly as he towered over the omega and the boy swooned. Huh. Peter was sure being very omega tonight. 

Leaning down his wings flaunted up, and by the slight jerk in Peters shoulders he assumed the unmasked hero wished to return the presentation. Wade almost asked him to- to show his wings that he so clearly disliked. But White reminded him that would probably ruin their moment.

The kiss from earlier wasn't enough. Wade wanted to see Peter a mess. Mewling his name to the point his pheromones completely took him over and made him into a submissive mess.

He cupped the brunettes face, pulling him closer with his other hand on his hip while Wade made sure his wings helped in pulling him in. He stayed there for a few moments, sharing breath with the other as he could feel his pulse quicken in anticipation and temporarily amused himself by watching Peter eye his lips, his own imagination obviously taking off from the dilating of his pupils and the quickening of his breath.

Not wanting to draw it out any longer Wade leaned forward, nipping the others lip lightly before licking it and Peter gave a shuttering sigh before they completely closed the gap between them.

The light kissing lasted only a few minutes before accompanied by deep moans and hot coils in their guts as they seemed to want to become one and a fight for dominance began. 

Pushing Wade to the counter Peter nearly climbed up him-much like the spider he was said to resemble- and yup those stick em powers were back. The boy pushed the mercenary on the counter knocking down some pizza boxes in the mix and then proceeded to bite the bottom of Wades lip and Wade couldn't hold back a deep moan at the rough treatment. The other grinned against his lips and Wade felt the need to remind him just 'who' he was battling at the moment by flipping the boy on the counter and proceeded to not only nibble on those now kissed plumped lips, but then at the heros delicate ears and neck, grinding his erection against the others. 

They broke apart and Wade more than appreciated the others blown away look. His hair was in more of a disarray than normal, his pupils dilated and lips glossy and swollen. Wade opened his mouth to make a comment when a loud grumble interrupted him.

Both boys looked down to the brunets stomach and then back up again.

"Uh...hahaha," Peter laughed suddenly seeming to come back to his senses and Wade backed up a bit to allow him to sit up , but he didn't even hide his leer when the other rubbed a bit at the obvious discomfort he was having in his loose pajamas,"s...Sorry. I got a bit carried away....so yeah... eating and video games?"

"Eating and video games," Wade felt his wings flutter presenting on their own accord as he attempted to calm down and Peter saw that and fucking moaned legs parting slightly making Wade get the urge to bend him over and mark him,"But if you don't stop now I don't know if I will be able to. My dick is so fuckin' hard for you right now."

Peter licked his lips again and looked like he seriously was pondering just letting Wade ravish him,"Oh Romeo you are so romantic-please continue to assault my ears with your deep poetic word." he attempted at humor but the omega sounding whine in his voice made Wade growl low in his chest,"Sorry it's just," he seemed pheromone drunk and took a deep breath to right himself," I think with my metabolism so high, I must have burnt through all my suppressants in my system. I have taken them ever since my first heat so. . ."

Peter trailed off biting his lip. Hard. A little blood was drawn and the alpha side of Wade was clawing to get back to the surface. 

"Go get a game," he finally said in what Wade presumed was the closest to a demand he could make, but it sounded more like a whiny plea. Of course it did, he just kissed the fuck outta that omega and the other was clearly wanting more if the smell in the air was anything to go by. 

"Mario Kart," was all Wade said as he went to turn on the system trying to redirect his sexual frustration else where. 

*What. The. Fuck. We didn't get any!*

"Peter's special," Wade murmured as the brunet calmed himself by calling the cafe for another huge order," We can wait for him. And being off suppressants for having depended on them for such a long time-its the equivalent to being drunk. We don't do that rape shit."

(And Petey didn't necessarily sound like he was against a little fun tonight) white reasoned ( just no stickin' our katanas into his spidey sack any time soon.)  
Wade groaned a bit at that thought. There was MUCH they could do without doing that.

*He could fuck us! * cheered yellow and Wade growled. Sure he wasn't against being fucked, but if he was going to start a relationship with the omega, he was going to claim him and show his first. White agreed with this whole-heartedly. Yellow just wanted sex.

"No. I want to do this right. We wait for him, no rush."

The next few hours were spent with Peter eating 8 pizzas, 2 helpings of Chinese takeout, and a casserole while Wade did a pretty good job of stuffing himself as well. They had made it through an array of multiplayer games, Mario Kart was temporary until Wades guns came out, and now they were playing Legend of Dragoon, Peter lazily slumped across Wade on the couch as Wades wings encircled him protectively. Peter finally had slowed down on eating and looked like his normal self.They had skirted around the wing subject for the whole night, but it kept tugging at the merc. Surprisingly it was not him who brought it up.  
"How can you still accept me?!?!" Peter flung himself off of Wade when the characters in the game were in a forest to look for some herbs to cure one of the main characters. 

Wade looked up to the other, not surprised at the outburst because he had felt the omega go from docile to tense and agitated.

"Look at me," he said finally, mentally telling the boxes to stuff it as Yellow complained about bitchy omegas and White mocked the boy,"look at who I am. Do you honestly think some misguided wing hate that the general population holds will turn me against you? Because they are fuckin' cool as all hell?"

"Cool?"Peter echoed looking lost.

The mercenary grinned,"Fuck yeah baby boy. I love the color, all shiny and black but then they kinda were blue or red when the sun hit em juuuuust right. And when you were being defensive and they turned into like fucking knives all over your back was sick!"

Wade didn't miss the flinch from the other as he looked away at the mention of them.

"Tomorrow,"gulped Peter finally," the avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D are supposed to have a secret meeting about.. . them." 

Agitated the boy stood abruptly going to the kitchen before stopping," I am afraid not everyone is as excepting as you Deadpool."

Wade rolled off the couch and came to stand behind the other, before gently setting a heavy hand on the others shoulder and slowly thumbing down to where the top of the boys wing would sit. The other flinched and turned around avoiding the touch. Touching wings was a very intimate gesture, flock and mates were the only ones privy to such things. Wade had the feeling that no one had that role in Peters life, and at the completely lost look he assumed the boy didn't know how to react. 

(Maybe you are trying to move a little fast there big guy)

"I will be right there with you," he said firmly,"If you want to go that is. We could skip out tonight and no one would know where to look-I'm not a grade A mercenary for nothin."

Peter bit his lip looking off to the side," they. . .They have interrogated someone. . .Bullseye. The guy who blew your head off," his face twisted in disgust at the memory.

"Whaaat?! He's alive?!? Last I heard the horny bastard in Hells Kitchen killed the fuck outta him,"Wade shook his head," Where he at Imma gonna interragate him in my own way."

"I don't know what he said," Peter ignored the small rant,"but. . .it has to do with my wings. They are going to talk about it at the meeting tomorrow. Today. In a few hours. God its late. "

Wade nodded,"Wanna sleep?"

"Probably would be a good idea," the other grabbed his phone squinting at the glare of the screen. 

"Cool. You go to bed," he gestured to the bed,"Imma keep on playing 'goon."

Peter frowned,"Aren't you tired yet?"

"Hun. I was just literally dead for nearly a whole day. I am well rested,"Peter flinched at this but Wade didn't apologize. He knew his frequent deaths had always bothered Spider-Man, so much so the idiot hero would do as much as he could to prevent them. It was something that brought the two to constant bickering when on the field. And it was generally something both attempted to skirt around for the fights were never fun.

Peter looked like he wished to say something, stopped and then shook his head,"Alright. Goodnight."

Wade jumped over the back of the couch as Peter flopped down on the bed and was asleep in seconds,"Damn how does he do that?" Wade wondered at the sound of the even breathing staring at the sleeping form before he turned back to the game, quickly made his way to the over-world map and saved. Then he went back to the main screen for the song with the trailer to play on repeat so hopefully Peter didn't wake to silence or notice his presence leave the room.  
Grabbing his discarded guns, god he wished he had his katana's but the one eyed wonder hadn't seen it fit to return those yet it seemed, he paused before heading to the kitchen and quietly rummaging through the cabinets, grinning when he found a pairing knife.

Looking around he couldn't find a place he really could put it-damn all of his beautiful pouches were not with him either- he just shrugged and stuck it in his bicep the pain flaring up and fueling his anger. 

The last thing he did was spy his Deadpool mask before grinning manically and slipping it on. 

Bullseye wasn't dead huh? Better make him appreciate the pain of being alive then.  
\---------

 

 

It was far too easy to reach the holding cells, Bullseye currently being the only prisoner and there was only one guard watching him. The guard was currently playing Hearthstone while Bullseye lay back grinning eyes closed. 

Dropping down Deadpool quickly knocked the guard out snorting.

"It may be blizzard, but Hearthstone is just a rip off of Magic."

"You were always a ridiculous puritan,"Bullseye was still grinning but he sighed and crossed his arms,"Well it looks like you didn't stay dead again. Disappointing isn't it? Mr.Osborn won't be happy."

Deadpool frowned walking carefully over to the switchboard that controlled the cell. He hummed before pressing a few choice buttons. 

"I would like to know exactly why Mr.Osborn would expect anything less," the boxes for once were not being a nuisance, both anticipating to hurt the one that tried to injure their baby boy. To torture the one that tried to kill him for good, it would seem. If it hadn't been for Peter, and the friendship that had grown into what was now a tentative courting, Wade honestly wouldn't have minded. He had been trying for years to kill himself; when the loneliness was too silent and the only company were the boxes that pointed out every flaw he had, when missions to kill people were boring and he felt numb to most things around him. But for some reason Spider-Man had sparked a light in him, something that even his love for the other avengers couldn't kindle. 

It was amazing, but he was sure the writers had something to do with it.

Bullseyes barking laugh jerked him from his thoughts," Oh princess," he chuckled darkly and Deadpool frowned," I thought that would be obvious." The darkly dressed killer shivered absent minded.

"Well seeing as how I am the teacher in this lecture and YOU are my student," Deadpool tapped a button a few more times, watching as Bullseye shivered again, loosing his amused look to confusion," you better fucking review the material and hand in your final. Or you won't live long enough to see the next lesson."  
Bullseye was shivering uncontrollably now, his eyes knowing as Deadpool pressed the down button a few more times on the temperature control. 

"F...fuck you," he grinned but it was weak as he doubled over shivering. Bullseye had no wings, having been clipped when he was younger, so he didn't have them to wrap around himself to attempt warmth.

Wade watched amused at the others plight for a few more minutes, watching lips turn blue and the body curl in on itself completely before he went to the door and opened it, leaving it open barely a crack so just a hint of warm air came in and would hit the shivering mess on the floor occasionally. Deadpool wanted this, because he knew when you got to this point of cold the warmth fucking burned like hell. 

"Well since you failed the mid-term assignment right there," Wade said cheerfully dislodging the blade from his arm, merrily twirling it between his fingers watching as Bullseye attempted to uncurl himself but his muscles were too tightly strung. Grabbing the wingless man under one of his arms he heaved him up and threw him against the wall. 

"Suppose we have to play a game of operation until we get it right," Chirped the mercenary delighted at the glint of true fear in the others eye.  
And cheerfully he began to sing off key as he threw the other to the 'operating table'.

"Dem bones dem bones dem dry bones," He grabbed the others foot flinging off the boot. Bullseye attempted to fight him off, but between his stiff muscles and Deadpool grabbing the belt that he had somehow snagged off the guard and tying his hands above his head to the bed he didn't have much of a chance.  
"I a-a-always l-l-lov-v-ved you-r-r-r fu-fucking sense of h-h-hum-mor,"grunted Bullseye.

*Aw cute. He is trying for a brave face.* 

(Too bad he cant take his eyes off our cute little shiny here)

Wade grinned,"aaaaad the toe bones connected to the FOOOOT bone~" 

As he sang off key he took the pairing knife and slowly slid it over the mans large toe blood slowly pooling where it pressed down at. Even though the other was cold, he hadn't been long enough to kill any nerves -yet- so Deadpool was happy to see the other flinch and hiss in pain as the knife circled around the big toe, then down the side of his foot.

"The fooot bone's connected to the-ankel bone!"he paused for a minute, giving the now whimpering man a minute to respond before he grinned and plunged the knife into the mans ankle.

"AAAAAH Ff--fuuuuck,"the other trembled and began to spew out a string of curses.

"You could always just tell me what is going on snookums,"sneared the mercenary.

"F-f-fuck off Wade,"the man had balls, Deadpool would give him that.

For the moment at least.

Leaning in he growled, his wings flaring out in dominance though he knew most of the power behind the message was lost on a wingless,"Its fuckin' Deadpool right now. Wades clocked out for the moment."

And pulling away with a grin he continued singing lightly,"The ankle bones connected to the~ Leg bone!"

He was sure to pull the knife out before dragging it up the mans shin, and stopping before he got to his femoral artery. Couldn't have him dying too quick after all.

"Dem bones dem bones dem dry~ bones" He sang as the other began to shake violently, and he knew it wasn't just from the cold.

He made his way through the song, as well as the correlating body parts ensuring nothing vital was damaged. The man was now sobbing openly, and by the time Deadpool reached the verse of neck bone-here he only lightly traced cuts into the mans skin but he knew the psychological torture was more than enough to drive the other insane- the man began to puke what apparently had been a nice dinner provided by S.H.E.I.L.D. 

"Okay,"Bullseye said thickly through mid hurl and Deadpool paused, sitting back eyeing his handiwork. The man had pissed himself, and thrown up everywhere. He was shaking and his eyes were wide and unfocused as blood slowly leaked from his left foot and leg and up his side to his shoulder. Deadpool felt a deep rumbling purr build in his chest at the sight. The man wouldn't die immediately, and that was precisely what he wanted.

"Okay," Bullseye repeated shivering though Deadpool was sure by now most of his topical nerve endings were dead and he could no longer feel the cold. After all Deadpool could barely feel his face. 

Looking into the masks emotionless eyes Bullseye gave a small pained grin,"I-I was d-dead for awhile there ya know. Fu-fuckin Doc.Oct had quite a few subjects, but apparently I fit the bill. Or your Peter did. Donno,"he choked a bit on his own vomit and Deadpool shook him,"Fu-fuckin met that bitch you always pined over. Death. Your right, she did ha-have a nice p-pair."

Snarling Deadpool jerked him from the bed, relishing in the scream as one of the wrists broke in his effort to bring the man still tied to the door.  
He threw the other out, where he only registered in the back of his mind that the guard was no longer passed out on the floor, but he didn't care. He was too busy enjoying the burn of the warm air around him assaulting his fried nerve endings, knowing it brought Bullseye the same pain.

"You know,"Deadpool sang lightly," I really did enjoy working with you at one point buddy. But in the end I think you just are trying a little too hard to be me. I know I am awesome and all, but I am one of a kind baby~"

And thus saying he began gently swaying the knife to and fro as Bullseye watched with labored breath, groaning,"I am the eye I go blink blink," he began to sing a song he remembered vaguely hearing at a church he had attended when his cancer had taken the turn for the worst. Not that it had helped any, but the song the children had sang in their little Sunday class had stuck with him-it had a nice tune,"Yes I am the eye and I can wink," he jolted forward with the knife fully intent on stabbing the others large eye out stopping just above it before wavering it around the now still man,"I am the eye but I cant think-That belongs to my friend the bra~in"

He gently brushed the knife against Bullseyes temple.

"F-fuck Deadpool. Fuckin stop man or I will never tell you what the fuck is u-up with your boy there,"stammered the man. 

The Mercenary paused and tilted his head to the side considering before sitting back on his heels.

"Impress me bitch,"he rumbled in his I-am-the-alpha-in-this-bitch voice. 

"S-S-Spider-Man is the only o-one who apparently w-was able to t-take some k-kind of serum and sur-survive thus getting hi-his powers,"He babbled and Deadpool watched intently humming lightly-"We are the body of Christ, together we bring his love..." 

"S-so they were trying to figure out w-why. Th-then they got some o-of the kids bl-blood. And it took a f-ew years but th-they figured it o-out,"a hysterical laugh burst from the others mouth,"He w-was a fuckin Raven! Th-they were as surprised as a-anyone. I have only heard rumors of Ravens still existing a-and to th-think your fuckin' pretty boy is one of them."

Wade frowned and sang the first verse again holding Bullseyes face roughly with one hand and carefully, oh so carefully, beginning to cut the lid to one of his eyes,"I am the eye and I go-blink blink"

The others screams drowned out the rest of his wonderful singing but he didn't care. Once the lid was removed and half the mans face was a bloody mess and he was sobbing uncontrollably Deadpool leaned forward.

"You better watch that fuckin' mouth of yours Leonard. Or its next."

The man laughed through his sobs nodding his head and Deadpool smiled,"Good glad were on the same page! Now finish your final and you may find yourself a merciful end to our little lesson."

"I-it ends u-up Ravens the-themselves,"the man took several heaving gulps of air shaking violently before continuing, a bloody grin on his twisted face, one eye lidless staring up at him. Deadpool wasn't bothered in the least," Th-they are a-a mutant gene all of th-their own. The sa-same gene, apparently, th-that inspired the serum gi-given to fuckin s-star spangled tits himself! An-and with so few on ha-hand no wonder why t-they focused on the Parker boy."  
He shivered bile making its way up his throat before he spat it out and continued breathlessly,"They be-began using his blood to try re-engineer t-the same serum. Un-unfortunately for everyone the-they have tried it on so fa-far it has p-proven le-lethal. Which was why they started tri-trials on the dead. And seeing as how fuckin' Daredevil had j-just killed me,"he began giggling manically at this, thumping his free hand on the ground,"I was the pick of the fucked up lot! And look! w-worked l-like a fuckin charm!"

"And Doc said that was p-proof that Spider-Man was a fu-fucking Raven! H-he wanted to ensure hi-his theory correct,"he gave a rattling breath and Deadpool noted he must be dry drowning on his own vomit," be-before they c-continued with their study. A-after all. Ravens are hard to c-come by,"he began laughing, breaths being cut off by fluid caught in his lungs.

"What the fuck does that even mean," snarled Deadpool," Canta como el canario está taco papilla!"

"Wh-when they f-finally t-tracked down another R-raven they deemed it necessary to v-verify that Spider-Man was indeed o-one. S-s-s-so they created a mutant inhibiting serum that would fo-focus on Raven w-wing DNA. A-and it fu-u-ucking worked!"He giggled though it was weak now, and Deadpool saw the energy leaving him quickly now. Ah. All that blood and shock. Perhaps the tool was dying.

"Then," he continued sluggishly because it seemed that his ending goal in life was to let every bean be spilled onto the metaphorical platter,'Th-then. . . they hired me. To try an-and use th-the specially engineered b-bullet to kill you. I don't get the details. How this brought me back. H-how it made a fuckin b-babby a genetic ste-steroid f-factory. I just kn-know the money was fuckin awe-awesome and,"he laughed warbily,"I was g-gonna make ba-bank bringing th-that bi-bitch omega in."

Looking Deadpool straight on, knowing he was at his end and surely wanting the last laugh he grunted out,"I-I would have fucked him too. Fuck-fucked him and marked his p-"

He didn't get anything else out. 

It was kinda hard when you had a knife repeatedly thrust into your frontal lobe. 

After a few more thrusts, smashing the others face in Deadpool stood snarling breathing deeply and feeling slightly drained. He finally looked up to Nick Fury, who stood waiting patently in the doorway.

"Did you have to kill him Deadpool?" was all the Beta could say.

Deadpools alpha instincts were on high and he was unable to form words, much less a sentence so he just snarled at the other wings flaring up.

"Well you were always the best for getting the information out of other mercenaries. If it is any help this will help us protect Spider-Man and figure out what they are up to."

Deadpool moved past the other, and made his way to the doors feeling high as the floor shifted and his vision swam as he came down from his high.  
Peter. He wanted Peter.

He made his way through the base, ignoring gasps and alarmed agents around him as he made a bloody trail up to Peters apartment. 

He passed a repair man fixing the busted door of Peters neighbor and gave a tired wave as the man plastered himself to the wall wide eyed as brown wings hunkered down in a submissive gesture. He was too tired to deal with the beta, and he could care less.

Entering Peters apartment he took a deep breath. It smelled of the Omega and the smell of the young man calmed his alpha from the words that had enraged him earlier. The song on the game began to play again as he watched the boy breath evenly in deep sleep and he sighed. 

His omega was safe. He had done what he needed to do. 

Glancing down he saw he was covered in dry blood. Perhaps a shower would be best?

And so he padded to the bathroom, stopping only a moment to watch the sleeping man before continuing on.

Closing the door he mentally noted that the apartments really needed to come stocked with hard liquor for emergencies such as this. Or at least some beer. 

\----------------------------------END CHAPTER END CHAPTER-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to add; this chapter was hard. I deleted it several times and rewrote it a few. This story is my true first attempt at actual romance, so I apologize for poorly written kiss scenes. And also I know this chapter probably brought up so many questions. They unfortunately will have to be answered in future chapters for the most part =) but ask away! And go ahead and try and guess whats up =p When we finish this story I have a sequel planned that I will be putting on hold until I get a bit more of my other Spidey/Deadpool story written.  
> As always reviews are more than appreciated. They are what fuel these updates! =)


	5. Chapter 5 pt 1"Peters choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Wow. This is finally done. I kept deleating and rewriting this chapter because it just wasn't coming out right. AAAAND this is not the actual full chapter. Which is why I am sure some of you have noticed it went from a total of 6 chapters to 7. I am splitting this chapter in 2. Mainly because I didn't want to force you to wait any longer, but also due to the fact it was getting rather long. So next chapter we get action blood and violence. Yaaay. Deadpools favorite. 
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient. I am so tired these days I don't get much time to write. Life is hecktic, and I work at my local hospital which always seems short handed, which mean I work all the time.  
> yaay money,.  
> Aaaaanywhoo I will quit wasting your time. I am exhausted writing this and probably will edit a bit more tomorrow before work. Just really wanted to have something out for you guys. I know this chapter brought up more questions than explinations but I am gonig to try real hard for the next chap to be out quick. Thankk you guys again! and as always PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you!

Chapter 5

 

 

"Hey dude no fair!"

 

Wade grinned as Peter kicked him while they sat on Wades hole riddles couch. Often Peter wondered why Wade never bought a new one; he had the money, more than enough, but spent it sporadically. Generally it was mercenary equipment like guns and ammo. Lots of ammo. And other various objects that were ment for other sorts of cruel acts.

 

"All is fair in love and war my dear spidey," Deadpools mask was rolled up to show pearly white teeth," Now round two! No whining when I completely smear your bitch ass Ken through the floor."

 

"Nah," Peter rubbed the bridge of his nose through the mask and looked to his watch,"Its super late dude-next time. I got class tomorrow. Totally not cool calling Ken a bitch BTW."

"Your in school?!?"

Spider-Man froze. He had gotten so used to hanging around the merc that he hadn't realized that bit of info slipped out. Thinking about it for a moment he figured there was no point in not letting Deadpool know.

"Yeah," he shrugged," Its difficult, but I enjoy it."

Deadpools head cocked to the side and Peter could tell he was conversating with the voices in his head,"Dude I know called it! He is a total nerd..Yeah when do you sleep?"

Laughing Peter shrugged,"Here and there. I get my sleep. Eating is the hard part, after all tuition man. I don't think college would be your thing. "

 

Suddenly Deadpool was sitting straight and looking Spider-Man directly on, smile wiped away from his face. Peter froze and tensed under the intense gaze trying to gauge what the other was up to.

 

"You go hungry?" he finally responded and eyed the lithe body up and down before cursing,"Shit, man I noticed you were on the thin side lately but I didnt' think that much of it."

 

"What!??Nonono I eat still! My Aunt has me over at least twice a month, if not more, and always makes sure I eat good,"He shrugged," And when I see my friend she sometimes takes me out to eat. I have always been a string bean."

 

"She?"man those masks eyes were expressive," A gi~rl friend Spidey poo?" Deadpools wings had became tense and close to his just as stiff shoulders-what was wrong with the merc? Everything had been fine up until Peter let his loose tongue spill he was in school.

"What?"Peter sputtered,"NO! She is just a friend. 1000% never. Shes beautiful, but I could never be with her! Not to mention I rarely ever see her! Last time was like two months ago! She is super busy being a model."

What ever strange demeanor had overcame the mercenary dissolved as suddenly as it had appeared and it left Peter confused. Over the years Peter had been granted the audience to the occasional mental break downs Deadpool had. It normally was fueled by outstanding circumstances, such as loosing a loved one, and was never so abrupt and out of place such as this.

 

"Oh a chick best friend huh? Who is a hot model? I am learning so much about you today!" Peter chewed his lip and looked away heart hammering. Stupid! He had ran his mouth off around the merc, again! He had done this far too often in the past couple months. But for some reason it was so easy to talk to him, it happened far too easily.'

"Yeah well like I said. School tomorrow. So,"Peters stomach had to grumble then too which made it awkward, and he blushed, realizing he was STILL hungry after eating four pieces of pizza provided by chef de la Deadpool.

He started making his way to the window that faced the the darkened wet streets, still drenched from the downpour they had both escaped earlier that day in favor of playing video games and eating pizza-so long as they got to listen to the police radio in the background by Peters request, and Wade was all for it. Suddenly a ninja star stuck itself into the abused wood of the sill and Peter jumped with a startled yelp because his spidery sense had not gone off-of course because Wade was not attempting to hurt him but STILL!

 

"What the hell Wade?!?"he shouted kicking himself for calling the merc by name before spinning around and freezing at the sudden close proximity of the alpha who had a rumble in his chest.

 

"You're hungry,"The Alpha blocked the window and my god had he always been this tall? And big?!? It was as if a muscled wall of spandex was slowly trying to encase him.

 

Peter shook his head,"Its fine! I ate pizza! With you!"

"Four pieces! Not nearly enough for any super," Wade said matter -o- factly as if Peter needed reminding of a repeated lesson.

 

"I'm FINE! I have a bowl of cheerios waiting for me at home just callin' my name,"Or hopefully he did. He knew he was out of milk and eggs. There may have been some bread left too! Oh he hoped next pay-day was a good and what the hell was Wade doing?!? The alpha had grabbed him non too gently and guided him to sit back down," I demand an audience with your appetite. I have more than just a couple pieces of crap pizza for you to eat. Come on I'm orderin' everything on Los Juevos menu. "

"Wh-what? Why -Wa-DEADPOOL. I have to get home," he was pretty tired. It had been an easy day for the hero world, yes, but it also had consisted of Peter running around doing errands and attending class. Plus he was still sore from a couple cracked ribs he had procured so generously a week before from a particularly nasty mission he had taken on the fly.

 

"No. Spider-man. You don't understand," and for the first time Peter saw how tense and shaking Wade was. Like he was fighting with himself. Peter wondered again if he were close to a mental break down. His voice finally had dipped down to a serious tone unlike the light playful words before.

"'I'm Listening 'Pool," he said softly honestly worrying about the man he had tentatively called his friend,"and I am asking you to listen as well. I am 'fine'. honestly. The other exhaled a shaky laugh that pitched up whenever Wade was about to start one of his crazed tangents of one or another, and distantly Peter wondered if Wade had tried another therapist. Last time it hadn't turned out too well, though it had been amusing to hear the phone calls during some crazed fights.

"I'm sorry Spidey but," Deadpool took a deep breath and held it-Peter didn't realize he had been holding his as well until he only exhaled when the mercenary did the same. There was something about the atmosphere that had changed, and Peter was starting to get the sneaky suspicion that it wasn't because of his fear of Deadpools breakdown.

He didn't want to address this feeling, this strange feeling that unwilling came whenever him and Deadpool sat on the rooftops and ate a victory taco, or hung out on his couch or just when they texted on Wades-Deadpools- silly little hero phones.

 

"Let me help you just-ugh shut up I know I am screwing this up!" Deadpool gripped at the side of his head growling and Spider-Man hurriedly touched the others arm in hopes of pacifying his frustrations. Wade tensed and then relaxed, the pale eyes of the Deadpool mask staring into Spider-Mans own.

 

"Pool, its okay. I don't need to be taken care of I-ha,"he laughed a bit forcefully,"I could have taken on a second job aside from being Spider-Man. That's my choice not to. I'm not-I can take care of myself." Deadpool flexed his hands by his sides and let out a shaky breath,"Spidey. You don't understand. I want to feed you. I want to be there for you."

 

Peters heart stuttered, stomach clenching as his eyes widened. A few times alphas had done this to him-though he never had such a close connection, and it never had been so unexpected. The thing about feeding was a traditional and still often practice first step of mating. Providing a mate food, be it alpha to omega or omega to alpha. Seriously? Deadpool?!? He may have laughed had it not of sounded so ridiculous. Probably would have laughed,also, if he hadn't secretly wished for it.

 

"Deadpool, ho-,"He cut off as wings that had been trembling behind the merc suddenly burst out and he presenter, flights straining out and the inner feathers puffing out to make them seem larger than they were.

 

 

Peter felt his heart stutter and a certain pull that made his wings strain against the leather straps holding them down. He trembled and after a few moments of silence, all he could do was look away. Taking a step back he neared the window. "Deadpool .. . I'm sorry."

 

Wades wings lowered and did his head and shoulders. That defeated look on the normally cheery merc stabbed Peter in the heart. "It's okay. I figured you wouldn't-I just haven't felt this way in a damn long time. I had to let you know. I understand if you want to leave-hell if you never want to talk to me any more. I'll stop harassing you."

 

Peter suddenly felt a fire hot rage boil in him unexpectedly and he stepped forward,"You do NOT harass me Wade." Wade looked up surprised and attempting to lighten the mood Peter shrugged,"I mean there is the obvious playful harassment. I get that. That's you. and it's cool. But bother me? Never! Unless you gas it up while were playin' or you decide to do utterly stupid things on a mission. Like sing the mission impossible theme when were sneaking into a high level security base-and darn I should have duct taped your mouth shut."

 

Wade was less tense now and watching Peter and he went to run a hand over his mask covered head,"Wade you just. . . I just don't date. I truly don't. Work. School. Spidey duties. I just-I donno. Got to take care of my aunt and stuff. And I really don't do that. But. . ."he exhaled and closed his eyes fists clenched,"If I were to date anyone - it would be you. "

They were silent for a few moments and Peter shifted uncomfortable about the little heart to heart. Wade was good at these. He was so not into the opening up the feelings box.

"You,"Wade finally spoke up and Peter looked at him wondering just how did he get the tears to go through the Deadpool mask? "You called me by my name! And didn't run away,"

Peter blinked.

Huh. Well unexpected, but not unlick the merc.

 

"Listen, you stay here. Let me feed you, and we can move past this,"the merc with a mouth gestured to his couch,"I got a comfy bed just for you-and as payment for letting me feed you and you staying the night I promise to super clean the living room!"

He shook his head, sighed and scratched the back of his neck,"Wow. You're 180's."

 

"I am just glad you didn't tell me to go to hell,"Wade said honestly grabbing the phone,"I understand that you are the closest thing to a friend I have these days aside from Weasle and granny and well . .. .you make it sound like you like me even though you don't tell me anything about yourself. And thats okay! Because. . . I guess tonight is the most I heard about you and you called me Wade and I was just hoping. It's stupid and I promise I won't bug you about it, or try prying into your person life."

 

He dialed the food places number, but Peter just couldn't accept the dinner. But he didn't want to just run, not after Wade had said all that. He was too precious of a friend to loose.

 

So he stepped to the other putting a hand on his shoulder. Wade stopped speaking in hurried Spanish and looked to him Deadpools eyes widening comically in the mask. "I got to be goin'. Its late. I have class. I'll see you tomorrow south side. My names Peter by the way. I don't mind you getting to know me better." Peter saw himself now, as he watched memory play out with him leaving the apartment and Deadpool whooping in victory and coming up with nick names faster than he could breath. The memory faded, the first time he had come to really start accepting his feelings for Wade and the first time Wade had presented.

What if he hadn't fought it that night? Where would they be now? The memory faded to black but there was something strange in the darkness that replaced and and Peter frowned squinting his eyes in the endless inky black. What was that? It was siting on the ground, large wings which were very strange looking wrapped loosely around them.

 

Peter took a step forward and the limp figure tensed and suddenly Peters spider senses went haywire. And they rarely did that in the dreaming world. It was fast, too fast. He had no time to adjust from curiosity to sheer terror. The wings were actually thousands of bones strung together that tapped an eerie hollow sound when the appendages opened up showing Peter the body of a woman, dark hair falling in front of her face as she stood tall and thin. When she looked up he froze with fear. A skull for a face.

And then she was suddenly in front of him and set a hand to his face. She said something, but he just. couldn't. compute it. Images flashed in his minds eye, a lab, a person, people saying things. These were important things, he thought distantly, he had to remember them.

 

Peter jerked awake, limbs tensing with the after math of the dreadful nightmare, a cold sweat on his brow rolling down his temple. Taking in his surroundings he sighed deeply and relaxed realizing he was still on the base and took a lazy moment to glance at his phone noting he had woken up just before his alarm and quickly shut it off, feeling as if he really hadn't went to sleep.

 

Rubbing his eyes and dropping his phone beside him he groaned. What had that nightmare been about? He tried remembering. Bits and pieces came. A lab? Someone important was there. Last of all, some strange creature, a woman almost but with a skull for a head and wings made up of thousands of bones. He shivered. There had been something she had said to him. Unfortunately he couldn't remember much, and he wasn't sure if recalling the terrifying nightmare was something he 'wanted' to do.

Laying still for a moment longer Peter relaxed before he realized there was a noise in the background. Opening his eyes he realized it was the shower and he sat up to look at the vacant couch and replaying title screen to Legend of Dragoon.

 

Sighing and relaxing his shoulders he slid out of bed to go shut off the game. He made it half way across the room when the bathroom door flew open and a very wet and naked Wade Winston Wilson stood. Both men paused mid stride and in seconds Peters face was scarlet.

"Ugh Wade haven't you heard of a towel?!?" He said in a too squeaky voice trying to advert his wondering eye that seemed to glue itself back to the muscled alpha hungrily.

Wade grinned scratching his nose a bit," Yeah their for drying off. Did that. Whats for breakfast lo~oove."

"B.b.b. breakfast?!" Peter smacked a hand to his face and shook his head,"Oh Wade. Have some sense of modesty."

"Do you know whom you speak of? Modest? Mwah?"

"You're right," Peter looked up deadpanned straight in Wades glinting eyes," I ask too much. And decency is laughable."

"Nooow you know you your dating," Wade chuckled padding over to the kitchen area," I like to be in mah birthdeh suite," Peter felt awkward with Wade naked in his room even if he knew they were dating until he spied the towle in the bathroom thrown across the mirror tucking it around its edges. He paused and his heart clenched not paying mind to the others confident talk and swagger as he made his way to the fridge," and I really wish you had some kinda booze in here cuz ya kno-" He was cut off by arms enveloping him from behind.

Slowly he righted himself and closed the door to the fridge. "Everything okay Pete Pie?"he laid his head back so that the back of his head sat on top of Peters. "Just I," the boy breathed deep and rubbed his face between his shoulder blades,"I don't know where to begin.

But you are perfect. And god damn get some clothes on or 'I' will be the one jumping 'you'." A shiver went down Wades spine and the atmosphere changed,"And what if I don't mind you 'jumping' me?" Peter shifted heart hammering. Fuck hesitation, he though before pressing himself against Wade who groaned at Peters half hard self pressing into his side.

 

The brunette nuzzled the taller between the shoulders before kissing one a few times as Wade turned in his arms. They looked to each other for a moment, pupils dilated and a hunger on both of their faces.

 

"I-"

A knock on the door.

"Mr.Wilson, Mr.Parker I hope you two will be able to join me shortly. I would like to have a discussion quick. With the both of you."

 

Peter sighed shoulders sagging,"Yes,"he called out over his shoulder eyes closed thumping his head against Wade defeated," We will be out in a minute."

 

"Good."

Wade was practically snarling at the door before turning his attention to Peter who had backed away and gave him a stern look. He switched to a puppy eyed face. "Aaaw coooome oooon!! It was just getting good! No happy ending?"

Peter laughed stood on his tip toes," I do not think we have the time for this. Go get dressed Wade."he gave him a small peck as an apology, inwardly unsure if he was annoyed or grateful that Fury had knocked. Wade was sure to make a show of pouting and heading to the bathroom door wings slouched in defeat.

Peter quickly patted his hair down and changed into his rumpled clothes from the day before, and went to the T.V to shut it off. The last notes of the opening song were cut short and the bright colors of the T.V went to black. For a moment, he stilled to look at the darkened screen in the now silent room, something catching his eye. In it Peter could see his shadowed reflection unsure of what had caught his attention until something shifted behind his reflect, and the skull face white a stark contrast to his own shadowed reflection in the screen.

He froze, heart stalling and eyes widening as he saw her and she thrust forward, causing him to fall back on the couch with a startled yelp as a bony hand brushed his cheek.

"Petey?" The bathroom door was open and thankfully Wade was dressed fully in his deadpool outfit and coming over to the couch,"You okay?" She was gone. Peter closed his eyes trembling,"y-yeah nothing. It was-" He opened his eyes and saw Deadpool looking at the television. It was frosted as if it had been in a freezer, and on it was written,"Prepare. I am coming."

 

"What is this?" Wade gestured. "I,"Peter licked his lips and stood covering his mouth before shaking his head,"I dont know. I drempt of this. .. woman? She had a skull for a head. Her wings were a bunch of bones put together. And just now. When I shut off the television. I saw her again." He crossed his arms brows knitting together," I have never seen her before, but we can ask Fur-"

 

"NO," Peter jumped and looked to the expressive Deadpool mask whose eyes were narrowed at the T.V where the words were slowly melting away," Fury would know nothing about 'her'."

"Her?"Peter frowned,"you 'know' her?"

 

Deadpool paused,"Of course. I have gotten to know lady death quite well over the years."

 

"Death?!?"

"Lady Death, why Mr.Parker do you not remember your manners," he took a southern bell voice,"My my my why Mr. Parker your harsh actions do know how to light a woman's inner flame."

Peter raised a brow,"Why forgive me, I didn't realize I had awoken a soft side in you. But-no Wade seriously what 'is' this."

Another knock on the door.

 

"I think we're going to find out a bit more during the meeting," Deadpool gestured to the door before skipping over squealing,"Never fear patches Daddy-Pool is here," and he thrust the door open to reveal a stern looking Fury who side stepped Deadpools hug.

 

"I do hope you are both ready Mr.Parker. AND if you could perhaps keep Mr.Wilson in check,"his wing smacked the merc in the face on purpose when he went to jump on the dark mans back," I would appreciate it." Peter came over and shrugged," I'm not his keeper. He's his own man- I can't. I do not control him like a dog-like Hey Wade fetch boy!" and he pretended to throw a ball.

 

"If it were a chimichanga babby," Wade slithered around the other,"I would have gone for it."

"There is still hope for training and control then," Fury snarked and turned with Wades," oh you know I love it when you use the whip Fury baby!" trailing after him. They entered the elevator and after a moment Fury opened a control panel and shut off the power with a control key allowing him to bring the elevator to a stuttering halt.

"Peter," Fury was bathed in the red emergency lights causing dark shadows to deepen his features and make Peter straighten up," I need to warn you just 'what' this meeting consists of."

"My wings right," he shuffled and sighed looking to a random corner of the elevator," am I off the avengers then?"

 

He tried to pretend it didn't hurt as much as it did. "We will have to see,"Fury responded and a sharp pain went through Peters heart. As if he had thought that Fury would have given him some hope.

"So their not happy about. . . my 'wings'," he spat out the word like a curse. "Parker there is more to it than just what the avengers want or think." "Of course," Deadpool chimed in,"got to keep face for the media don't they?"

 

"A decision for action must be made quick on the revealing of your wings Mr.Parker," Fury ignored the other," but also what we have found out about Mr.Osborns plans."

Peter looked up and could sense what Fury was going to say before he said it,"I have a mission for the both of you if you are up to it." "Is this something the others are in on?" Peter questioned as Deadpool begun to check his ammo.

 

Fury looked intently to him,"This is something that I have asked you to do without the knowledge of the Avengers. And if you accept it need to leave immediately.

Before the meeting, which means you forfeit your voice in the decision of who will be revealed to the public as a Raven. Peter Parker or Spider-man."

 

"W-what?!?" "If it matters any," Fury continued," My vote is or Spider-Man. It will mean you are kicked off the team. And no one will be able to publicly work with you again. But. . . " "So pretty much like when I 'first' started out,"He spat,"Don't worry, I work well alone." 

Fury sighed,"I knew you would say that. But there are also some who would rather Peter Parker be the one outed. Spider-Man has become a valuable part of the avengers. And is good for much of the public. You would be letting many down to make Spider-Man the raven."

 

"I thought you already made your decision,"Peter growled. "I have,"Fury nodded,"because I also have a proposition for you." "No," Deadpool stepped between the two,"No he will not join Shield." They were all tense and silent for a moment. Peter glanced sideways to Deadpool whose wings did a lazy half display. Fury squinted his eye and pursed his lips

. "It would be for the best Parker." "I would rather go solo," Peter said firmly lifting his head. No bitch omega here, he reminded himself. Fury frowned and looked to him," You won't take the mission then? "

 

Peter worked his jaw and looked away breathing," the others. . . .Are they. . . " he looked back to Fury's poker face," Are they disgusted with me? Do they 'want' to kick me off the team? Why do I only get this mission if I forfeit my voice to the vote." Fury said nothing so Deadpool spoke up.

"You loose something," Deadpool shrugged,"If Petey pie here decides Spider-Man should be the one to walk free and Peter Parker be the one to take the medias attention." "Why would I want my identity to gain such attention?!?"Hissed Peter. Had Fury lost his mind? What was Peters main goal as a secret super? Oh right-acting as normal as freaking possible. Which included the idea he was a brown. Fury remained silent and Deadpool took a sideways step," Its up to you."

 

Peter blinked to the alpha. Even in modern day relationships it was rare Alphas allowed Omegas to make decisions. It was one reason why head strong omegas, such as himself, tended to go for betas. The idea of an alphas word being almost law and almost always coming first just wasn't something Peter ever thought he could take, and it was nice to see that in a decision such as this, Wade was allowing him his freedom. He opened his mouth before Fury quickly stated,"Parker I would like to just remind you. There is more at stake than just Spider-Mans repudiation. Or your home life. There is much more on the line."

Peter lifted his head and jerked out his chin,"I will be attending the meeting Fury. And I would hope that you share this information with the others." Fury didn't say anything.

Wade turned the key, a grin clearly visible through the Deadpool mask. They arrived to the floor and with a chime the door slid open. A long all faced them with only a door at the end and windows encompassing a majority of the right wall showing the dark gloomy clouds. Wade and Peter stepped off but Fury stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to come ?" "No," was all the man gave before the doors slid shut and the two were left standing alone in the hall bathed in the light of the rising sun. One large wing gently encompassed him and Peter relaxed in the embrace, surprised how welcomed the others support was.

Had he really avoided this for so long? "Why do you think he was so adamant for me not to go to the meeting? And that mission? What could it be?"

Deadpool hummed and wrapped his arms around the younger man rubbing his cheek on his fluffy hair,"I could get used to this."

 

"Wade," Peter frowned,"I'm serious." '

 

"We are too," Wade sighed,"Sorry White and Yellow are being a bit louder than normal."

Peter nods, too used to Wades tangents and inability to sometimes just focus on the issue at hand due to his voices. Peter hated them, they brought Wade down so hard at times. But he had gotten used to who said what, White was a bit more calm collected and technical and Peter could find himself agreeing to. . .him? more often than Yellows crazed rash decisions, though in a pinch he could see reason in Yellows decisions as well. Together they helped make Wade who he was, though, and Peter at this point wasn't sure if he could even imagine a Wade Wilson without any voices. Even bastard voices that brought him down.

Peter weaved his fingers through the alphas pulling gently to urge him down the hall where the door at the other end lay innocently.

"What all are they saying?"

Wade shrugged,"Well White is trying to piece together patches and how odd he is acting," Peter agreed there. Even for secretive Fury, he was acting somewhat out of character," and Yellow just wants to know how many people you have been with and amazed you are still a virgin."

 

Peter rolled his eyes ignoring the burn in his cheeks,"I agree with White. Fury never just 'gives up' that easy when trying to make me make a decision. It was as if he truly didn't want me to take the mission? I still want to know what it was about. And I can't tell if he is using reverse physiology to attempt Peter Parker getting the blame for. . .. that. Or Spider-Man."

"It would make more sense Spider-Man. Benefits him more. He wants you working for Shield. Man this is one wacky fiction," he mumbled shaking his head. He tilted it to the side as they neared the door in the way he does when he is listening to one or both of the voices and Peter waits,"Yeah he did just totally skip the sex question."

 

"Oh brother," face palming just didn't do justice when in response to Wades thought process,"I have been with" he cleared his throat a little ears burning and he lowered his voice as they stood outside the door,"I have had 3 relationships okay? 2 were with girls. And only 1 got real serious.And no. No I have never had sex. Generally people want to, ya know, see wings and," the ensnarement was gone and his eyes fell and expression went to one of disgust and self loathing,"I do not like showing my wings."

 

Deadpool was silent for a moment before he gave Peters hand a squeeze and sang lightly,"Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play,and the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate."

"Oh Wade!"Peter couldn't stop the smile that broke out across his face and thumped his head on the mercs chest,"Shhh!They will hear you!"

 

Wade grinned seeing Peters mood lighten so he hopped back and began pealing out Taylor Swift lyrics and shaking his thing while doing so. "Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake-I shake it off, I shake it off~!"

By the time Wade had gotten the popular chorus out Peter was laughing far harder than he supposed he should but he couldn't find it in him to care. He didn't want to go to this meeting.

He didn't want to figure out whose life would be destroyed-Spider-Man or Peter Parker? He didn't want to deal with what ever was going on with Fury and what ever Osborn was cooking up. He would much rather be at his apartment, with Wade, sitting on the couch getting to know each other in their new relationship standing. "It is far too early in the morning to be seeing any of. . .THAT shaking,"Tony was gripping a large cup of coffee like a life line and Peter stopped laughing as he realized the door was open and the avengers were looking had various ranges of amusement to mild disgust.

"Oh um,"Peter rubbed the back of his head but words were lost at Tonys almost...sympathetic look. His heart dropped into his stomach as Deadpool jumped onto the rich playboy. "Tony!Baby! I missed you soooo much!" "It has not even been 24 hours. Far too much time of us being together."

They entered into the room and Peter kept his eyes down as he passed the team he had worked with for the past few years. It was just the inner team, he was thankful for that, or there would have been too many listening. He passed Natasha and Clint before settling into the empty seat next to Bruce, looking up to where Tony was going to stand next to Steve. They were all silent until Tony cleared his throat,"Well I think we all know why were here."

"Because a clearly RACIST close minded beliefs that should have died out when witch burning was done being a thing, yeah we know why we're here,"Deadpool didn't have a seat but Peter assumed he would not have taken one as he paced angrily from one corner to the other on the opposite side of the room from Tony and Steve.

"We don't,"Steve said looking Peter straight in the eye like he always did when giving a very difficult truth,"Want it to come down to such. But the press is demanding a response. We have a conference in three hours to address who the Raven was at the avengers tower, and why we took said Raven into our protection."

"They are saying,"Natasha butted in,"That the avengers are protecting a Raven that has caused crimes which range from recent Osborn crimes to crimes the Kingpin carried out when he was at large."

 

"What?!?"Peter sputtered eyes widening,"How can they even BEGIN to assume-" "What?"Clint laughed bitterly,"That a Raven-of all people- could possibly tamper with evidence and make a successful business man such as Howard Fisk imprisoned?"

"Hawkeye,"Steve said in a clear warning tone as Peter pursed his lips together. Of course this would happen. Why would he think any different? He tried not to think about how they had been hanging around arguing about burger joints just a few weeks before at Stark Tower.

 

Hawkeye glared at Peter, actually glared with those piercing blue eyes and Peter froze feeling as if he had just been shot a thousand times by one of the blonds arrows,"No. You are coming at this all wrong Cap. You boy,"he jabbed a finger at the Brunei who clinched his hands into bloodless fists to keep from flinching,"endangered the team. That is numero uno no bueno in this team- as if I need remind anyone." "If you can not control yourself Clint I will remove you,"warned the captain. Clint snarled, wings flaring out,"like to see you try. I am just doing what you don't have the balls to do."

 

"If you cant,"Natashas wings were now fully displayed," 'I' will be the one to remove you. Now SIT. DOWN." Hawkeye and Blackwidow eyed each other tensely for a few moments, before Hawkeye sat down, taking one final glare at Peter and then Deadpool, who Peter hadn't realized was standing over him wings on full display and a the whites of the mask thin slits as he glared right back. Thor crossed his arms golden wings fluttering,"It is odd of you mortals to shun the blackened so. My people oft see them as holders of great magic and power." Peters eyes widened at Thors reveal but felt a "but of course" follow up in his mind when Thor mentioned some bad lore around the Ravens. "This is not a meeting to discuss cultural differences or personal beliefs,"Tony said, seeming a bit frustrated and crossing his arms as he looked to them all,"it is about just what we are going to tell the media. It is necessary-Parker. " "Daredevil is interested himself on how this is playing out. Many are, due to so much holding on the reveal." "Daredevil?"Echoed Peter "And Punisher,"Nodded Captain America gravely,"Many hanging on the Kingpin staying in prison. It is being played out much of our efforts to keep him behind bars were planted evidence."

 

"They already are assuming Spider-Man to be the Raven," Bruce interjected peacefully,"It was well known both Fisk and Oscorp were two on Spider-Mans hit list. And Spiderman was not present at the fight." "But Iron Spider was!"Peter tried. "Unmanned,"Tony gave Peter a look and he looked down ashamed. This was one of the many reasons why Tony did not like unmanned suites. "We need to figure out who is to take the...title of Raven. And I find it to be pretty clear Peter Parker is our main choice,"Natasha stated. Peter whipped his head to her eyes wide but she didn't back down. "I agree with Nat. Peter would be the better choice,"Steve nodded.

Thor nodded in agreement if only slightly, a frown marring his features. Bruce was silent, a fist held to his pursed lips as he looked at nothing in particular lost in thought. Tony and Clint remained silent. "What!??"Peter screeched,"I can't do that! I have my aunt! My career! My SCHOOLING! Peter Parker is. . .he's never done ANYTHING that could be considered Raven." "So you believe Spider-Man should be the Raven then?"Natasha asked and Peter nodded. "I think, Peter, that you do not realize what it means if you were to out yourself as the Raven. " Confused Peter relaxed in his seat as Bruce took of his spectacles a resolved sigh deflating his smaller form into his chair," Peter Parker is a grade A student. Ravens don't pass High School. He grew up a bullied omega. Ravens are territorial violent Alphas. Peter you never have committed a crime which most Ravens are known for."

 

Peter looked to Bruce and then the others confused,"I don't see what you are saying. It's all the more reason wall crawlin' web slingin' fully grown men in a spandex red and blue suit should be accused. He fits the bill a lot more. The daily would have died and went to heaven if you admitted to it."

 

"We would loose Spider-Man on the avengers,"Natasha shrugged,"Spider-Mans arrests. His testimonials. Everything he has done-would be second guessed and questioned. Anyone could be said to be falsely accused and all of your years of hard work on the streets would be fore nothing. Those who look up to Spider-Man would loose an idol. Someone of great importance. "

 

"Your alter ego,"Bruce continued,"has become someone of great importance Peter. You are nearly done with another degree, have already several patents through Stark industries and show I have read your papers. Many already have voiced their support of any future business they may give if you decided to branch off into your own company." "But,"Peter deflated,"I have my aunt. My life. I 'need' to be normal. Its how I survive." "There is far more I fear,"Steve said in the same grave tone he held since the meeting began,"at stake if Spider-Man is outed vs. Peter Parker." "We can't just,"Tony laughed harshly and shook his head,"Have the kid THROW AWAY his whole future! He is a grade A student! You said it yourself! Hell I can see Parker starting a business that surpasses Oscorp someday! Several of his inventions have done well through my company and are about to hit the market! If they do well he may be able to start off his own company! He will never be able to do that if he is the Raven." Peter felt a flutter in his heart at Tonys support. He had started to feels suffocated by the others standing.

 

"Oh and not surpass Stark Industries?"he joked lightly Tony smiled tightly,"Don't get too far ahead of yourself kid."

"There is far more at stake, I fear, than the academic future of our young Peter,"Thor looked apologetic at least. "Look at it this way Peter,"Bruce reasoned,"You would be a new eye, a new vision for the world of Ravens. Who knows-perhaps other successful Ravens will step forth." Clint shook his head,"that also could be what they want. Pull more Ravens forward. They wanted his blood, who knows perhaps any raven would do!" "You honestly think there are more Ravens about?"Peter questioned

Peter didn't notice the dark looks that passed over Natasha, Steve, and Clints faces. His heart twisted but he did not voice the question that he had a sinking answer to. 

They 'knew' there where other ravens. Or had been. What they had done upon discovering them, Peter did not wish to hear the truth out loud.

 

"You hid this long. Were only a kid when the genocide happened. You couldn't have been the only one to make it through the cracks,"Bruce looked to the others for support,before laying a gentle hand on Peters,"It isn't assured you would not be able to finish school. Or get a real career. We are in a different world today as apposed to almost 20 years ago. People change. Opinions change. More people these days are about acceptance. It could work in our favor."

"He is right son," Steve said gently and Peters heart twisted. There was something of an apology in the mans words, in his eyes," People do change. People . . .sometimes just need a . . different look at the situation. At what they may find frightful, is just something they don't understand."

 

"But if not,"Peter looked to them all standing up not wanting to think what Steve, one of his idols, was indirectly admitting,"If not then what about Aunt May?" They were all silent. "That would put my aunt in trouble. I don't know if I could do that. She's all I have."

 

"We would protect her," reasoned Steve,"Perhaps she could be housed in Stark towers?"

 

"What where alien invasions are the norm?" Peter chuckled darkly,"I don't know about you but the housekeeping would be atrocious." "A privet housing facility then," Steve tried again," With high level security." "I doubt many would try to hurt your aunt,"Natasha said,"Its not like you are revealing yourself to be Spider-Man. They wouldn't have a reason to try and get at you emotionally." They sat in silence, the room divided. "The vote so far,it seems, is Natasha, Bruce, Thor, and I all agree that Peter should come out as the Raven,"Steve finally said,"Clint and Tony both think it should be Spider-Man." "That leaves baby boy here and myself,"Finished Deadpool and the head Avenger nodded. "We have 30 minutes to decide,"Steve stated,"I suggest you two think it over. We I believe have voice all reasons on both sides of the debate?"at the others stiff nods Steve gave a nod of his own,"1 hour.Then Mrs. Potts will arrive for the briefing and get you from your room. In the end, Peter, it is truly your choice. But I would like you to take in what we have said. We will see you at the briefing. In our out of mask-that is truly your final call. We will have one of your back up suites that Fury provided if you so choose. . . ."His voice trailed off. They all stood, as if on some silent command, and Peter slowly looked up to Wade who slipped off his mask looking miffed before plopping down on the table sighing,"Well if this isn't quite the pickle."

 

"And I like pickles,"grumbled Peter. "Have you changed your opinion at all or is Spidey still going to be the Raven? If he was, he wouldn't be on the avengers any longer. And we would loose our awesome team ups!"Wade frowned looking like a beaten puppy," I like our team ups. . . but if Spidey isn't a goody goody any longer. . .we could have more fun! Go gambling! Go to my club again-and this time 'NOT' undercover. Imagine all the possibilities!" 

He laughed. Even serious Wade could lighten the mood. Huffing out some air in his chest he closed his eyes.

"I thought we agreed we would never talk about that club incident again," he murmured eyes still shut.

 

All he ever wanted, ever since becoming spider-man and realizing the costs, was to be normal. But all he ever wanted at the same time, was to accept the great responsibility that came with his powers. Like his uncle had taught him to do. Opening his eyes he looked to Wades own gaze and stood. "I know what I need to do. You are with me?" "No matter what you choose. I will support you. Its your life. Don't let them boss you around." Letting out a puff of air he paced the room for a few minutes. But he already knew his decision. His heart felt as if it crumbled just a bit more, knowing he would be loosing what had felt like a second family, before nodding and looking to the merc. "Okay then," he took a minute before nodding,"okay. I got this. " \-------------------END CHAPTER--------


	6. Peters choice part 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has made a choice. Parting from the avengers, it seems as if Wade is the only one he can only lean on and trust to fully stand by his side. And with the new information given to him by Nick Fury, now he cannot hide any longer, nor can he be beaten. He has a new mission, one far larger than spider-man or Peter Parker could have ever imagined taking on. He just hopes the public doesn't kill him long enough to see it finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Goodness. I have no words to express my deepest apologizes. Work, school, kids. Life is busy. I have 2 more semesters and I apply to my local nursing program- which is highly competitive only accepting about 10 students a year. Which is why my writing has been pretty stalled. This semester is a lighter semester for me course wise, which is why I am hoping to whip out chapter 7 before summer semester begins and hopefully give you guys some sort of closure, even though it is just leaving open for the sequel I have been wanting to write to this. 
> 
> I have to say to all of you continuing to review and watch and read. Thank you. Thank you thank you thank you. I love to write, its a self therapy at times to run away into my own worlds and explore the characters in them. But I love, even more, to share those worlds and see people become just as enamored with them as I am. Thank you. Having reviews and readers means everything to me and I would do anything to continue that.
> 
> I cannot give an ETA on chapter 7. Just that I am busy most days and tired. But sitting down today and finishing this chapter, has left me feeling so happy. It is just the therapy I needed and I hope I can continue to find time to seek out- i remind myself regularly how writing makes me feel. I eagerly await your reviews. If I don't always reply to them, or am sluggish in doing so, I apologize, but I assure you I always read them- at work at school at home. And those reviews can bring me up from a very difficult shift or take my anxiety away before an exam. So to all my reviewers- thank you.
> 
> And If I can I will try and write a little one shot as a thank you to you all, that is connected to this Wade/Peter in this world but not directly to this story. Its the most I can do- aside from update this current piece. We will see what I a can manage.  
> Until then- toodles!

Peter navigated to the room on the other side of the carrier Wade chattering away next to him about one thing or another. He didn't even have the energy or mind to get annoyed like he would sometimes at the merc when he couldn't be quite for two minutes while he tried to think. It wasn't like Peter needed any more time to contemplate over his decision. 

 

He didn't 'want' to think about it. It felt as if he had decided all too fast, too rash. 

Hands twitching he glanced to the clock. About 45 minutes until they where supposed to go to the conference.

A sudden energy thrummed through him and he went to the kitchen, opened several of the drawers until finding a butter knife and grabbed the toaster, unplugged it, and began to dismantle it.

"Was wondering when we were going to have fun," chirped Wade as he skipped over to the bed and sat at the computer, cracked his knuckles, and began to type ,"We probably will only have about 5 minutes until fury baby realizes he is being tracked. Then donno. Prob will see some guards in here."

Peter smiled tightly at the other-he was going to have to have to seriously do something really nice for the other man later. How was it the ridiculous merc was able to always understand him?'

"Yeah, perhaps I can help there," he said taking a few pieces from the microwave and hissing a bit when a spark bit the tip of his finger. Wade typed at the computer-if there was one thing the man was good at aside from killing and mayhem it was tracking others down. 

They worked in silence for another moment, Peter moving from the quickly dismantled toaster to the T.V and taking it on, until red lights shown on the airship and Wade slammed his knee,"He isn't mobile. "

Peter paused,"this feels too easy."

"It is," Wade nodded,"he knew we where going to come."

The device was almost done. It was simple enough, he hoped it would work. With Wades resourcefulness he was sure it would.

Swallowing a lump in his throat he tried to forget the fact that it was very likely the avengers had killed Ravens in the past. For just being who they where. Peter was too afraid to ask. It made sense Fury would see him making this move. 

He ran and grabbed his phone and paused before slamming the call button. It didn't even ring once.

 

"What are you doing?"

"Reporting the Raven."

Natasha sucked in a breath on the other end as Peter climbed up the wall into an air duct and slid over to make room for Wades bulk to pass through. This is why SPIDER-MAN was the stealthy quite one. Wade didn't quite have that finesse. 

"Then what are you doing?" she hissed this time. He could hear Cap asking her what was going on in the back ground.

"Eloping apparently,"he said a weak twitch of the lips at Wades roar of a laugh. 

He could practically feel the glare through the phone," Why are you doing this without us?"

"Partially because the avengers need not have this on their record. Partially because SHIELD is acting on their own. You know I don't have time to explain," he grunted as he landed in another room via the air duct. The sound of running footsteps where outside the door. Wade quickly used those muscles of his to rip open a side grate leading to one of the walls. He knew exactly where they where going," I 'trust' you Natasha. Please. just. . . .my aunt. . ."

"I understand,'she was clipped. Back to business like always. 

He hung up and crushed the phone, moving fast and keeping his eyes ahead and mind on what needed to be done so he didn't linger on the loss of the avengers support, even if partially it was his doing, the loss of his normal life, and the thoughts of other Ravens out in the world being present. 

Wade paused, tilted his head. Peter heard it as well. The shower of clicks from multiple guns. Wade, mask still rolled up to show his face, took one grim look at Peter, rolled down the mask, and smiled.

Bursting out of another grate Wade allowed bullets to pierce his limbs as he flung forward, own guns going off shooting-thankfully- at non vital parts. Peter dodged left and right with spider fast reflexes, hearing the surprised shouts of the SHEILD agents confused that some nerdy kid was avoiding their bullets.

"Deadpool!"he shouted as he made it to the door, taking the simple device, saying a little prayer, and putting it to the advanced lock-pad. He hadn't the time or material to make a decoder. So this would just have to do.

Quickly pulling the flimbsy tab he did a back flip as it shorted the circuts of the door and he heard the sheilds go down, but none of the locks give. Then of course Wade, wings flung high, shot at the henges with a couple borrowed guns. Looking to eachother they quickly ran into the door together, using their combined strenght to knock it down.  
Luckily the shuttle bay didn't have the highest security. They toppled through to a staircase leading down to a launch pad, Wade scrambling to his feet and Peter gracefully flipping down to the bottom step pushing off to scurry across the wall before jumping across the bay to one of the small planes. 

"God you move like a dream Spidey-babe ," Wade swooned on the top step.

"Wha-Deadpool! " Peter hissed wide eyed as red lights flashed in warning around the bay," Now is NOT the time!"

"Right right riiight. Always a stick up your butt," The merc flipped down the stairs and skipped to the plane Peter was standing next to with a deadpanned expression," Just sayin' I have something waaaaay better you can be stickin' up there."

"Oh my god W-"

"Here we go baby!" The mercenary opened up one of the small planes not missing the small grin the brunet had been trying to fight down or the slight laugh under his breath. Wade took the main controls while Peter began to hack the computer system to allow them exclusive access and block any interference Shield may have in their not so well planned escape.'

The main shuttle bay doors opened and light poured through causing the duo to squint momentarily. There, her wings spread out, was Natasha, phone to her ear her face blank but there was a sadness in her eyes. She only stood there a moment, before giving the slightest of nods and jumping out the bay door. 

The engine reared to life as Wade flipped a few switches,"That was a get the fuck out if I ever saw one. And I tell ya I have more than one hot redhead give me that look in my time."

"I am sure it won't be the last," Peter promised as Wade hit the power thrusters, damaging a good amount of the near by planes and shuttle bay as they toppled out the side of SHIELDS secret not so secret ship.

They sped off to a distant point of the city in silence, which Deadpool broke grimly after a few minutes," Seems like they let us go awful easy. Bet cuz of Scar-Jo wanna be back there."

Flopping his head to the side Peter raised an eyebrow," Is that your way of nicknaming Natasha? How do you even come up with 'Scar-jo'- which sounds dumb."

"Duh! Like Scarlett Johansson but not so many letters. Actually sounds kinda cool . . ."

"Why do I even ask. . . And yes NATASHA has our backs," Peter sighed and looked up to the top of the cockpit in thought.

"Riiight. So are you two like . . .buddy buddy or something?" Wade asked lightly, turning the plane a bit to stay on course. They where nearly there already. 

"Something like that. I'm a loner. She's a loner. But we''re both working on a 'team'. I mean, mostly its her and Clint. They can read each-others minds I swear- they have this eyebrow thing going on" Peter made a point of wiggling his eyebrows which Wade grinned at," But Natasha always has a plan. For everything. And she had plans for if the Avengers ever kicked me out-for whatever reason- and went against me," Peter scratched his head frowning," She probably has a plan for if I where to try and back-stab the avengers too. She is paranoid like that."

"Wow sounds like she would be a terrible dinner date."

"Tell me about it," Peter chuckled memories arising," When I first got invited to be a 'trainee' avenger, I brought a box of cookies oh god," he broke off into a chuckle shaking his head," Oh god I was just a stupid kid. "

"Worshipping the avengers? " Guessed Wade who had a smile under his overly expressive mask," With cookies? I hope they where girlscout cookies."

"Of course!" Peter gushed," I mean, I still kinda do. Their great guys. I always looked up to Tony. But I don't know. . . .now their just not so. . .untouchable. Unreal. And so I still tend to bring cookies to all the meetings."

"I was wondering why Brucie boy always had a stash at his desk."

"Thin mints are his favorite. Don't take them. That's also green guys favorite cookie."

"Oh man I think I just found a new part time hobby," Wade slapped his hands together rubbing them in excitement.

Peter went to admonish Wade but then stopped and turned away but not soon enough for Wade to miss the grin that streatched across across the youngers face.  
"Wait. . . what? What are you thinking spider?"

Peter grinned a glint in his eye making Wades heart give a little flutter.

"You'll find out later, I have to change."

"Wha-change what?"

Peter shrugged and stood pulling off his shirt in one motion,"Keep your eyes on driving sweet heart!"

 

Wade gaped a little before his own face broke out into a smile," Oh Spidey- you ARE naughty!"

 

Peter laughed lightly,"A bit. I am definitely not innocent."

 

"Well I hope that-not innocent mind of yours is ready for what ever patches has for us," Wade said as he pushed the plane into a decend.  
Peter flipped over no longer clad in the simple T-shirt and sweats that had undergone a few damages due to their excape and was now wearing a black and blue with red webs spider outfit.  
"ooh where did you get that one Spider babe."

 

"Fury had left it for me in the room before you woke up. Said he kept it in storage and locked it up for the memories. Would hate to see it not put to good use," Peter joked.  
The plane touched down surprisingly smooth,"wow you can land WITHOUT crashing Wade?" before both heros where climbing out of the plane and approching an abandonded warehouse on an deserted dock near the waters edge.  
They walked gingerly, keeping ears open for any sound. Aside from the rythmatic incoming tide, and a few scurrying rats it was if no one aside from them had been there for years.

 

"Pretty spooky," Deadpool joked and Spider-Man waved a hand at him in dismissal. Streatching his wings out a bit he kicked off to gain some air, gliding over to the wearhouse door. He touched down roughly a few feet away, Spider-man had already webbed himself to the side above the large door. They looked to eachother, nodding once, before the web slinger took his hand, grabbed the top of the cargo door, and forced it to slide open enough for them to slip in, his super human stregnth making it open with ease.  
"I see you are on board with the plan now," It was Fury. Where outside the warehouse and surrounding areas was like any other abandoned dock around NY, the inside had been updated with several computers and equipment.

Peter flipped down next to Deadpool where he began swaggering over to Fury.

 

"You act as if you knew we would do this all along."

Fury quirked a brow," I had a few plans, Spider-man, but had hoped you would decide to do this rout. This way, we can act without Shield or the avengers, and everyone's hands will be clean."

Spider-man nodded, a fist clenched at his side," So what is the plan."

"The plan is for you to stop your whiny ass out of self pity mode and get on with this,"The man twirled around, sending his coat twirling with him, to a screen. 

"I have been uncovering information, without the rest of SHIELD or the Avengers knowledge, of what we recovered from Bullseye. When first presented with this information SHIELD decided and quickly announced the Avengers where not to be notified and I was to stop any advancement on the case," He flicked the screen on to show a still of what looked liked a paused video.

"Fat lot that did them," Deadpool commented twirling a butterfly knife around surprisingly nimble fingers.

Fury only played the video. It looked as if it had been done from a persons chest- a secret camera most likely pinned to a badge or tie. 

"Did you get anything from your samples?" An off screen voice asked as the person approached a door following a wingless man in a white coat. He had mundane features, a flat head no neck and walked with a huff if only to be ahead of those he lead. It opened with a key-card provided by the video taker and showed a dark room lit only by dim green lighting, enough to show a tank, wires, computers, and various other lab like things.

"It sounds like Doc Oc is in on this one," Peter mused," Just like him to let something like this slip out. Can never keep that big yap shut. "

"Y-yes," stammerd the larger man wiping a shining brow as he waved Octavious and the recorder in ," But. . .sir. It is all very early stages yet. The studies on the raven are astounding, uncovering what before we could only assume had been legend. We need more time to-"

"TIME?!?" The man flinched back quivering and the one recording it jumped as well," I have gave you time. I gave you a lab, money, and PLENTY of time. We are running out of time. You obviously do not carry the skills to continue this job on its proper course. I will show you how."

Doc walked over the man with his tenticals as the man fell to the floor with a gasp, obviously afraid of being grabbed by one of the metal claws. His eyes widened when the doctor passed a tank and he scrambled up.

"P-p-please sir! She is not. Yet. R-r-ready! She is the only raven we have if she dies we-"

"I can always supply us another raven," hissed octavious reaching out and flipping a switch. Bright lights flipped on with an electric buzz and momentarily the camera was whited out until it adjusted to the new lighting.

Peter gasped and Wade stopped twirling his butterfly.

A girl sat, chained to a large platform. She had short blond hair, pale skin and a simple white shirt and pants with bare feet. Her wings, though, where a contrast to everything. Even chained and attached to many wires, the glossy black appendages where large and beautiful. Peter couldn't look away. A raven. Like himself.

The girl looked up with pain filled blue eyes, wearily eyeing the one with the camera, eyes narrowing at the pudgy doctor, before landing on doc oc. She clearly recognized him as for they widened just a fraction before turning downward. 

"You girl. You will be the beginning. And only that. I doubt you will live long to see any of this near the end," Octavias stated as he tapped keys on a keyboard and the girls shoulders quivered.

"I don't care."

It was a mere whisper. Horse as though there had, and mostly been, screams ripping through until it tore her voice to a mere scratched whisper.

"Excellent," Octavious eyed her smiling," as for neither do I."

He pushed a button and electricity surged down the wires in a loud buzz going straight to her wings. Her body arched until she was supported only by her shins, her mouth wide in a silent scream she began to spasm. Octavious watched, almost bored, until hitting another button. Tubes that had been hooked to her wings that Peter did not notice before, began to pump a strange brown liquid into her. 

Moments later a shining silver came through some other, smaller tubes. Her wings began to flutter, the glossy feathers molting and they lost their shine. Some flexed, trying to change into that coal razer sharp feather they had seen Peter do not that long ago. But with her loosing energy they began to pale, into a dull grey and she began to struggle to breath.   
Soon she collapsed into a spasming heap, a little bloody foam coming form her mouth, dull grey eyes looking to nothing. Octavious obviously had what he wanted, because he hummed and stopped the solution and currant from going to her anymore.

Her body continued to spasm. Small twitches here and there, but her eyes where dull and devoid of life. Peter wondered if she was already dead, and her body mearly still full of the electricity that had been thrumming through her only moments before. 

"She, she could have been u-useful to our research," The larger doctors voice was thick and he was no longer on the ground, instead hovering just a distance from the platform.   
Octavious neared the silver solution that swirled in a small container, though it was difficult to see any great detail from the movie,"You obviously had your decisions blinded by the fact she was your daughter. No matter. I have what I need. This. This is just the beginning of what we can use the ravens for. And I, I shall lead the army of death. I will be the doctor that can create life, postpone death, or bring it just as swiftly! I. WILL. BE. A. GOD!"

The bald man looked on listlessly as the the doctor laughed looking from him to his apparent daughter. Her twitching had stopped, and the barest movement told Peter that she was still alive. The one recording the video moved closer to Octavious. 

"What will we do to achieve this?" A smooth woman's voice cut through the video. 

A crooked ugly smile was stretched across the crazed doctors face, a sheen of sweat across his brow glistened as he turned to her.

"We need to gather up some more ravens. This girl still has not yet died. She could prove useful yet. And then, after extracting enough we will choose who will bring death to this world. You are now head of the project, this fool obviously is not able to do what is needed for the job," he broke off into laughter again as the man in the lab coat looked at them with hollow eyes that slowly began to liven with fear,"But I wish for more. A second taste, if just a little." His eyes where wide, staring at the small beaker. It held only about 5 ml or so, but he sniffed it, shivering in delight before nearing a lab table and grabbing a pipette,"Only a little."   
He could be heard saying on the video,"only a little and I will continue not to fear death."

 

The woman turned away and began walking out of the room, passing the girl whos breath had become ragged and labored vomit leaking from the side of her mouth but she was too powerless to wipe it away or roll out of the puddle. She left the lab ignoring as Octavias roared in the background. The door closed as the scientist screams began, echoing through the thick metal before being cut short in a surely grusome manner. She continued on until she reached a door which she pushed several buttons on a keypad and swiped her badge to unlock. There she took a deep breath and detached the camera to point it to herself. Her skin was dark and flawless, eyes a deep brown and hair curled and in a bun while sweat ran down her brow. Her jaw was set in determination but her eyes kept darting around in obvious fear.

 

"I ask whoever receives this video. Please. Please. We are outside Vision Beach, in an underwater lab. He plans, somehow, to bring death to this world. This-" the she broke off to hold back a sob before taking a shuttering breath," there have been 2 others before this girl. They have died after the last of the genetic serum has been extracted from them, it is purely a byproduct of being raven. I think she will too if she isn't saved. And he keeps saying he has more. I" the girl broke off and really did sob this time," I didn't sign up for this. Please. Take these coordinates and stop. him."

 

The video cut off. Peter felt empty. 2 other ravens? Dead? And more to come?

 

He was silent as Deadpool stepped forward," So lemme guess. You want us to go 'unalive' these guys and stop whatever craaaazy idea they have to gain world power, and then we can blame them for the raven attack at Starkie-poos tower and then everything will be sunshine and fucking unicorn shit rainbows right patchy?"

Fury just blinked unimpressed by Wades little rant as he watched Peter process the information in the video. He had taken his mask off during the video and now wore a look that shifted from shock and horror to being closed off. A silent resolve set across the boys brown eyes and Fury felt a muscle in his cheek twitch. If there was one thing he could count on, it was supers being predictable, especially Peter Parker. And it seemed to him everything was going according to plan- or so he hoped.

"We. We can't just ignore the fact there are other ravens out there!" he burst out and Wade looked over but wasn't surprised. He knew Peter would have something to say about the ravens.   
"No," Nick Fury replied moving forward,"We can't." He opened his wings out in a demanding display of dominance and Wade snarled displaying his own but the bald man continued," That is why you, Peter Parker, are needed. You will bring them out. You will show them that Spider-Man, a man of value and power, is the raven. You will be the beginning."

"Beginning?"Breathed Peter a chuckle lost in his throat at the speech," A beginning to what?"

"The revolution, Ravens from all over the world will rise up from the shadows to demand equality. And You, Spiderman, can be the face of this revolution. The leader."  
Peter looked down at the mask in his hand. It was fitting, the black mask. Black just like the raven Spider-man, and Peter Parker, really where.

"I will be revealing the raven at the conference," Peter bit his lip. Hard," Then I will go and hunt down Doc. and all of these fuckers torturing poor girls in some sick twisted attempt at immortality. And then," he slid the mask back over his head, the whites of his eyes narrowing," I will raise the ravens from the shadows. But. I do it my way. Your support, the avengers, it doesn't matter if you stand with me- or against me. I will have this done MY way."

Fury watched the boy closely as he left with Deadpool, swinging out the door as silently as he had came, for Deadpool was anything but. Turning back to the screen his lips thinned.  
"I hope this works."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They flew to Stark towers in silence aside from the tv screen in the dashboard where a live televised interview was being held. They knew because currently Tony was charming the reporter on the screen, attempting to say they had just discovered the raven and wished to not reveal his identity for his own good- as for he had done no crimes and they didn't wish him to be hunted down or tortured.   
The reporter was doing well to remind Tony that being raven, alone, was enough of a crime in itself and that surely the attack on the tower had been due to the raven. There must have been a horrible rap sheet, the reporter was continuing, that the raven had. Gang membership, drugs, crimes of all types where possible from the raven. Steven stepped forward when Tonys jaw twitched in irritation and smiled gently, his dove wings fluttering to gain some attention and hopefully bring calm. 

 

"I would just like to remind everyone," he gave a deep meaningful look in his eye as he looked solomly to the screen smile melting away as his eyes held some sort of deep remorse" that in the past many of us have hated ravens. Hated them with nothing but a publicized fear that spiked since the second world war. I was not around for the hunting and killing of all ravens- of a world driven mad by hate- but I was around when they walked the streets. I too had despised and thought wrongly of them- I too had discriminated an innocent people."He took a shuttering breath and worked his jaw, his eyes pleading forgiveness at the camera and Peter felt sick," But thinking back, I can remember many wings committing horrendous crimes- not just ravens. And I believe, firmly, that if any wing of any color is capable of committing a crime, then just the same I believe a raven can be just as innocent as you or myself . "

 

"Then, if the boy has your full support," the reporter pressed on. An Alpha red wing he was hot headed and bossy- he seemed to fit his stereotype at least," then he has the protection of the avengers and has no reason to hide."

Peter shut off the screen fighting the sting of tears. The tower was within sight. They would have their answer soon enough. He dismembered Steve's words and his heart squeezed at the support. Steve. A perfect, kind, pure dove. He both loved and hated the man at the same time for what he was. Perhaps that was truly his raven nature, to hate something so pure, and wish to be just like it. While the same time respecting and loving what Steve was. His stomach twisted at the thought of his jealousy and at the knowledge Steve had once hated ravens, as many did. Had he killed ravens for just being ones with black wings? He may not have been there for the massacre when Peter was young, but he knew that the Natzi's had been an excuse to kill many ravens during Steve's time. 

 

There was no time for tears or dark thoughts Peter thought as Deadpool landed the plane. They had spoken briefly on what they had planned to do while on the way to the tower. Peter sucked in a breath and approached the large doors clenching his shaking sweaty fists as it opened allowing daylight to pour in and all cameras to point his way.  
Looking directly at Steve and Tony he opened his hideous, disgusting, disgraceful wings bringing silence even to the reporters as black soft feather wound around the crowd in the lazy breeze.


End file.
